


【DV】2007年时的DV文合集，各种PWP

by shinan1988



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 05:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 31,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinan1988/pseuds/shinan1988
Summary: 2007年时的DV文合集，只放完结文和pwp，古早的黑历史了大家不要深究，文笔也就那样笑笑就可以，捂脸……





	1. Chapter 1

【圣诞贺】【DV】从今开始变白兔

 

严重慎入，有BT情节（白兔哥哥XD）的激H文。

 

 

 

满足你的妄想和欲望，充满了色情意味的极限H。（自爆）

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

虽说在圣诞的夜晚仍要出任务让但丁有那么一点不满，不过因为有了维吉尔的陪同到也不是那么让人难以忍耐

。

今天是圣诞夜，Devil May Cry的两兄弟却仍在工作，当然，原因是不久之前但丁弄坏了某栋别墅，造成了现在

这种局面。赚钱还债。

“该死，为什么圣诞夜我们还要出来工作！！”抱怨的枪杀掉几只低级恶魔，但丁一点也没注意到维吉尔的怒

火愈演愈烈。

“你以为是谁造成了现在这种状况？”

“嗯........”无奈的耸耸肩膀，但丁小心翼翼的推开架在自己脖子上的阎魔刀，“不管怎么说，我们还是赶快解决掉这些家伙吧，我想回家了。”

没有否定，维吉尔直接挥刀斩掉背后正要偷袭的一只恶魔，战斗接近尾声。

本来事情就应当这样简单的结束，然后两人回家小小的庆祝一下这可怜的圣诞。  
不过预计永远赶不上事态的发展。

“该死，维吉尔你没事吧！！”踢开已经死掉的恶魔，但丁紧张的看着跪倒在地的维吉尔。刚刚最后的恶魔在

死之前喷出一股诡异的白色烟雾，很不幸维吉尔吸到了。

“没事.........”摇摇头站起来，同时确认了一下身体状况，维吉尔确实没发现什么不对劲的地方。  
“回去吧。”

“你真的没事吗？”不确定的在维吉尔身上摸了摸，但丁心底仍感到不安，会喷烟雾的恶魔这可是第一次见。

挥开身上四处乱摸的手掌，维吉尔冷着脸转身离开，毫不理会身后的某人，

“哟，等等我，维吉尔～”

 

－－－－－－－－－－我是那RP的分割线－－－－－－－－－

 

“总算到家了........”打开事务所的大门，但丁一脸疲惫的踏进屋内，不过身后传来“噗”的一下诡异声音

让他本能的回头，似乎是某种东西冒出来的声音。

然后，他看到一脸僵硬的维吉尔站在洞开的大门口。  
寒冬的冷风呼哧呼哧的灌进温暖的屋子里，  
不过两个人都顾不上去关门了。

 

即使是但丁，在看到维吉尔头上刚长出的某种东西时，还是很正常的呆愣了整整10分钟。  
两个人面对面的愣在那里，直到维吉尔不敢确信的摸上自己头顶。  
显然那里长出了不属于这身体的某种东西。  
没错，白色的，柔软的，长长的，在微风中轻轻抖动的................兔子耳朵。

“嗯，我说，这个是兔耳没错吧。”不确定的伸手摸上去，立刻被那柔软的触感吸引，但丁一脸花痴样的抱住

自己哥哥的头流起了口水，完全忽略了某人脑袋上的青筋。

“但丁..............”低沉的警告同时用阎魔刀顶住但丁的胸口，说真的维吉尔现在已经吃惊到了一定地步

了，虽然他的脸上更多的表情依旧是僵硬的冰冷。

“可能是刚才那个恶魔的关系吧..........”心虚的放开手中柔软的物体，但丁的眼神开始转向更加，嗯，那

个的地方。

觉察到来自弟弟的不怀好意的视线，维吉尔狠狠一脚踢上但丁的腹部，“把你那恶心的目光放远点！！！”

用手臂灵巧的挡住维吉尔怒火中毫无威力的一脚，顺势缠上那修长的腿，但丁忍不住吞了口口水，  
“维吉尔，既然上面都长了，我想............”

知道接下来的话一定是自己不愿意听到的，维吉尔决定要先发制人的教训一下自己越来越放肆的弟弟，不过某

只不识趣的手速度更快的贴上他的臀部，让原本就僵硬的身体更加僵硬起来。

贴上臀部的手指不意外的摸到一个圆圆的，柔软的球状物体，在紧身皮裤的包裹下微微颤动。  
不用说，这一定是兔子身上必不可少的另一个零件..............尾巴。

“嘿嘿，我就知道，既然上面都长了，下面没理由不长。”一脸坏笑的将手中挣扎的腿向自己拉近，但丁把脸

贴上皮靴，就着别扭的姿势施力将维吉尔压在墙壁上。

夜已经深了，狂欢的人群也开始散去，大开的房门外隐约传来人群的欢呼声，寒风凛冽的倒灌进屋子，配上但

丁嘴角忽明忽暗的奸诈笑容，让维吉尔难得的起了鸡皮疙瘩。

“来做吧，维吉尔。”用力抬高手中的腿，确保对方没有反抗的能力，但丁一边直率的说出自己的要求，一边

咬上那微微抖动的兔耳。口感一如想象的柔软，白色的绒毛配上粉红的嫩肉，让但丁差点失控的流出鼻血。

身下微微颤抖的维吉尔显然已经气过头，不过不合时宜的怒火直冲上去，让原本就粉嫩的兔子耳朵更加鲜红，  
毫无杀伤力。

“滚开！！我可没心情和你做！！”虽然想要推开压在自己身上的但丁，可是一条腿被高高抬起的姿势让维吉

尔使不上什么力气，用凌厉的视线盯住一脸坏笑的弟弟，很明显维吉尔忘了头上刚长出来的一对耳朵。

踢上还开着的大门，但丁有点好笑的看着一脸怒容的维吉尔，只能投降的放手。

“要知道，你现在这样，”在原本就不丰富的脑海中找了半天，但丁无奈的摊手，“嗯，很诱人.......”

 

“该死........”低声咒骂着上楼，维吉尔现在真是一团糟糕，突然长出的兔耳让他烦躁至极，他现在急需冷

静。可是某人显然不那么想。

看着跟在身后挤进自己卧室的但丁，维吉尔目光不善的握紧阎魔刀。

“嘿，别生气，”但丁的视线一直没离开对方头上那轻颤的耳朵，脑海中已经很自觉的幻想起压倒长着兔耳的

维吉尔的情景。

“继续刚才的事吧.......”在维吉尔反应过来之前但丁就吻了上去，对付自己这个闷骚哥哥的办法但丁可是清

楚的很。下决心要吃到白兔哥哥的但丁卖力的吸允起口中的肉块，舌尖沿着牙龈舔弄到敏感的上颚，一点一点

卸掉对方的伪装。

于是，当维吉尔回神时两人已经倒在他那张并不大的单人床上了。

“混蛋..........”被激烈的舌吻弄的浑身无力的维吉尔只能倒在床铺中，狠狠盯住上方的但丁，可是微微颤

动的兔子耳朵非常尽责的出卖了主人的心情。

“维吉尔.......”笑着舔上那白嫩的兔耳，同时手也不闲着，灵活的拔开对方总是系的一般正经的领结，但丁

调笑的看着那对不断变红的耳朵，“圣诞老人真是送给我一份大礼呢。”

看出维吉尔不断上涨的怒火，但丁很识趣的没有说下去，一把扯掉维吉尔的皮裤，然后很自然的被某个东西吸

引住全部视线。

白色的尾巴在紧贴臀缝的位置摆动着，配上已经开始抬头的茎体，使但丁浑身燥热的咽了咽口水。

“嗯，果然很棒，”不由自主的伸手包裹住那个圆圆的球体，柔软的绒毛在略微粗糙的手掌上留下奇妙的触感

，让但丁忍不住想尝一下它的味道。

当然，他也那么干了。

小口咬住那颤抖的尾巴，为了方便，双手大大撑开维吉尔结实的腿，但丁把整颗头都埋在维吉尔双腿中间。

刚长出来的器官让维吉尔紧张的绷住身体，从来没有过的敏锐感觉从那里上冲，徒劳的抓紧膝盖间但丁的银发

，维吉尔头上的两只耳朵颤的更厉害了。

“别咬了，混蛋！！”手掌用力将但丁推开一些，维吉尔也不知道自己现在是什么状况。身体上长出了奇怪的

东西不说，竟然直接就被但丁压倒在床上开做，甚至连思考的时间都没有。

“嗯哼，你不喜欢我这样？”松开已经被唾液弄的湿乎乎的尾巴，但丁转眼看向已经完全挺立的柱体，不怀好

意的用手指轻弹了一下，“还是说你想要我舔其他的地方？亲爱的哥哥。”

闷哼着狠狠拽起但丁的脑袋，维吉尔的脸色出奇的差，这也代表他的忍耐极限快到了。

“但丁.......”不过接下来的话又被吞回肚中，因为某人已经低头含住了维吉尔灼热的欲望。

小口的咬着敏感的顶端，同时手指灵活的在褶皱处按压，但丁卖力的帮他做着准备工作。在觉察到维吉尔的放

松之后，但丁小心的将手指挤进那干涩紧窒的洞口，食指开始模仿性器不断抽插。

放开口中坚硬的阴茎，但丁抬身，笑着吻上维吉尔微闭的眼睑，细长的睫毛在欲望中被湿润，头上的兔耳也在

欲火中微微下垂，可爱极了。

将浑身酸软的维吉尔翻了个身，让他趴在软绵绵的被子上，但丁无法忍耐的把自己压上去，用自己同样坚硬的

阴茎摩擦那小小的一团尾巴。两个颤动的部分以完全不同的色泽靠在一起，形成视觉上的巨大冲击。

“哦，天哪，”赞叹着趴在维吉尔宽阔的脊背上，但丁觉得脑浆都要被欲火燃着了一般，“维吉尔你简直棒到

家了.........”

叹息着从后面咬住维吉尔头上的兔耳，但丁一点一点的把自己埋进对方体内。  
并不太充足的前戏让进入的过程异常漫长，虽然看不到维吉尔的表情，不过但丁很清楚自己哥哥的想法。

他总是无法像我一样坦率。恶魔沉浸于欲望又有什么不好呢？

脑子一团浆糊的胡思乱想着，终于完全将自己埋入那紧窒火热的身体内，但丁舔咬着口中柔软的兔耳，开始拼

命摇摆起腰部。

狠狠的进入再拔出，不去在意撕裂的伤口，因为他们都喜欢这种激烈的做爱方式。

“维吉尔.......维吉尔，”含糊不清的喊着他的名字，但丁撑住身体，看着身下线条优雅肌肉结实的美丽躯体

，忍不住一遍遍亲吻那新生的洁白兔耳。腹肌上有同样柔软不停摆动的尾巴留下的触感，让但丁产生一种做梦

的感觉。

或许这根本就是一场梦，和长着兔耳的哥哥做爱，无论怎么想都诡异的可怕。

阴茎被紧紧的包裹在内壁中，不断的本能抽插，身体在摆动间传出淫靡的水声。空出一只手抚上维吉尔硬的过

火的前端，但丁感觉到高潮的来临，更加用力的摆动起腰部。

“维吉尔..........维吉尔，”喊着他的名字，但丁总算是达到高潮的瘫在维吉尔背上，  
同时湿润的右手和维吉尔无法压抑的呻吟声也代表着对方同样到达了顶峰。

闭上眼睛想要休息一下再开始下一场，不过突如其来的一阵烟雾让但丁猛的瞪大眼睛。

 

再然后......................

 

...............

 

..........

 

.......

 

..

 

“该死的！！！！！！这是怎么回事！！！你的兔耳呢！！！！！？？？”

 

无视一脸悲痛欲绝的但丁，维吉尔撑起身子摸了摸头，满意的没有碰到什么“不应该存在”的东西，

“或许是圣诞老人收回了他的贺礼。”

冷着脸捡起地上的阎魔刀，狠狠的戳上那张看起来就恶心的脸，维吉尔的怒火总算有了发泄的地方。

“我想我们可以好好讨论一下刚才的事情了。”

依旧哭丧着脸，但丁摆出一副可怜巴巴的表情望向维吉尔，

“圣诞老人为什么要收回我的礼物呢！我难道做错了什么吗？！”

“...................”

“维吉尔，我还想咬着你的兔耳从前面来一次呢。”

 

...........  
......  
...

 

“看样子我这个做哥哥的真的要好好教育你一下了...........”

 

－－－－－我是那充满了妄想的分隔线－－－－－－

 

之后，这个甜美梦幻的圣诞节画上了非常完美的尾声。

在某人的惨叫和呻吟声中两个人又做了一次，嗯，或许不止一次。他们在并不太宽大的单人床上尽情滚着床单

，直到夜幕结束，白昼再次降临。圣诞夜总算是落下了帷幕。

当然，谁上谁这时候已经不重要了。

 

至于维吉尔头上为什么会长出兔耳？或许这真的只是圣诞老人的一场恶作剧吧。

 

 

 

 

 

END

2007.12.17


	2. Chapter 2

【DMC】【DV】生病（H慎入哦！）

 

当维吉尔和往常一样围着围裙在厨房准备晚餐时，他还没有觉察到自己身体的不适。  
因为对于一个身体健康的成年恶魔来说，感冒病毒似乎离他无比遥远。  
不过有时候厄运之神还是会找上门的，于是，在维吉尔将沙拉摆上桌时，他总算发现到问题所在。四肢虚弱无力，脑袋发蒙。

刚刚撑着头暗道不妙，马上那熟悉到刺耳的声音就响了起来。

“维吉尔，你没事吧？”

在傍晚准时起床的但丁刚走下楼梯就看到这奇怪的一幕，平时一脸冰冷的哥哥面色绯红的撑住额头靠在墙上，  
身上还围着不久前自己送的圣诞礼物，兔子图案的花边围裙。

看了眼还在冒烟的厨房，可以肯定刚刚维吉尔在做饭，不过看他现在的样子，但丁有点不敢确定到底发生了什么。

“维吉尔？”再次喊着自己哥哥的名字，仍旧没有得到回答，但丁疑惑的弯下腰盯住维吉尔低下的头，  
银色的纤长睫毛微微颤动着，面色略带绯红的维吉尔皱着眉头靠在墙上，

高烧带来的晕眩感异常陌生，无法听清但丁的声音，维吉尔只能闭上眼睛让自己清醒一下，却没有想到  
这样到起了反效果，体力继续流失，四肢上传来的麻痹感让他向前倒在了但丁身上。

“维吉尔你到底怎么了！？”慌张的接住看起来就不正常的哥哥，同样从未生过病的但丁对这状况也是束手无策。光裸的皮肤上传来不正常的热度，在人界生活多年的但丁总算是想起来还有发烧这种疾病。

“闭嘴......”因为发烧连声音也虚弱无力起来，维吉尔在一阵天旋地转的晕眩中硬是推开但丁，  
他讨厌对但丁示弱，无论任何时候。

“我觉得在这种时候你应该乖一些，哥哥。”虽然嘴里调侃着维吉尔，  
不过但丁还是小心翼翼的把维吉尔搬到二楼的卧室里，绞着手指站在床边，但丁也不太清楚接下来该做什么，人界的药物不知道管不管用，而且恶魔会发烧听起来就很可笑。

最终还是决定走普通的路线，但丁端来了冷水和毛巾，

“你还是生病的时候更可爱一点，”看着微皱眉头躺在床上的维吉尔，但丁忍不住笑了一下，额头上搭着毛巾的维吉尔，满脸通红的维吉尔，因为寒冷而在被子里缩成一团的维吉尔，无论哪个都让但丁觉得难得至极。

守在床边任命的不断换着毛巾。说真的但丁现在已经起了一些不该有的想法，不过仅存的理智多少还是起了点作用，“如果现在趁火打劫事后一定会被维吉尔杀了的。”

小声的嘟囔着拧干毛巾，但丁看着面色逐渐平缓下来的哥哥，低头在那温热的额头上落下一个柔软吻，“早点好起来吧，维吉尔。”

 

\-------伴随着时间流逝的分割线-------

 

于是当维吉尔醒过来时看到的便是一脸痴呆的但丁的大脸，趴在床边睡的死去活来的但丁显然没有注意到维吉尔的醒来，拿开头上已经干掉的毛巾，维吉尔发现身上还穿着昨天的围裙。

真是没有常识的家伙。明明是同样缺乏常识，维吉尔还是照例的在心底数落起但丁来。

不过同时，他或许也是有点感动的，毕竟自从母亲死后，这样的温暖他有好久没有碰触过了。厚重的窗帘遮挡住朝阳柔和的光辉，一丝细小的光辉透过缝隙照在但丁的银发上，忍不住伸手摸上但丁的银发，柔软的触感让维吉尔愣了一下。

“维吉尔？”看着难得发愣的哥哥，醒来的但丁有点好奇的又凑近了一点，不过对方还是没有反应。

“维吉尔？”又喊了一遍，没有再犹豫，但丁笑着直接吻了上去，把发愣的维吉尔压回床上，用一个火热的早安吻唤醒了有点迷蒙的哥哥。

纠缠着将舌头挤进维吉尔紧闭的嘴巴里，但丁瞪大眼睛看着维吉尔渐渐回过神来。

“该死.....”低声咒骂着推开一脸坏笑的弟弟，维吉尔对自己刚刚瞬间的失神感到无比懊恼。竟然让但丁这家伙看到了，别扭的转过头，维吉尔难得的窘迫起来。

略微吃惊的看着面前的维吉尔，但丁硬是忍住了差点脱口而出的狂笑，他没看错吧，那个冷的掉渣的维吉尔竟然脸红了！放弃再继续忍耐下去，但丁整个人爬到维吉尔身上，伸出一根手指戳了戳自己老哥红的颇为诱人的脸，“亲爱的哥哥，你的道谢方式还真是特别呢，”在维吉尔反应过来之前，另一只手已经不听话的沿着围裙下摆摸了上去，“不过我就喜欢这个！”

张口用自己的嘴唇堵住维吉尔的反驳，让原本只是温馨的清晨直接温度上升，发挥出不下于战斗时的敏捷身手，但丁在维吉尔沉迷于这个吻的时候飞快的剥掉他身上的衣服，当然，可爱的花边围裙是一定要留下来的。

“混蛋....”喘着气盯住身体上方的但丁，维吉尔并没有真的生气，多少还是有些虚弱的身体比平时更加敏感，当但丁的手掌裹住已经抬头的部位时维吉尔只能昂着头倒回枕头里。

这种虚弱的经验对他来说并不多，在魔界的时候身体的虚弱代表着危险，所以他不会让自己陷入那种险境。不过现在他倒是陷入另一种危险里了。

“慢.....慢一点....”比平时更敏感的身体让维吉尔感到有点窘迫，喘息着让但丁放慢速度，他没发现自己现在的样子实在是诱人到了极点。

躺在刚刚被剥掉的衣服上，身上只围着一条可爱的围裙，挺立的阴茎把围裙顶起一小块，配上红呼呼的脸。但丁觉得自己真是太幸运了。这样子的维吉尔平时可是绝对见不到的，难道生病让他的脾气也变好了吗？

不再想那些有的没的，但丁利索的拉开床头柜摸出必备的润滑剂。用牙咬开挤了一大堆在手心上，草莓口味，他一贯的喜好。一只手抚慰着维吉尔挺立的阴茎，另一只熟练的摸到那个部位，借着润滑剂挤进两根手指。

“怎么样？”故意在肠道的某一点狠狠按了下去，但丁笑着让维吉尔射在自己手心里，“生病让你比平时更敏感了呢。”

调笑着看了看手心的白色液体，但丁用舌头舔了一下，味道和以前没啥差别。难堪的扭过头不去看但丁，维吉尔因为高潮的余韵仍在颤抖，围裙上可爱的花边摩擦着敏感的皮肤，让他忍不住有点生气。

“该死的家伙....”还没来得及发泄自己的不满，身体就被强硬的打开，某个熟悉的肉块硬生生挤进身体的痛苦让维吉尔猛地昂起头，润滑剂这时候根本没什么用，熟悉的疼痛贯穿整个身体，沿着脊柱直达身体每个角落。

“蠢材...”浑身脱力的盯着一脸满足的弟弟，维吉尔现在真想用阎魔刀在那张可恶的脸上开个洞！！这该死的蠢货，在心底低声咒骂着，维吉尔仍是逐渐放松身体。快感很快便涌了出来，一波接一波的将仅存的理智击散。

“维吉尔,维吉尔。”将额头抵在自己哥哥的胸口，但丁忍不住隔着围裙薄薄的布料咬住那暗红的凸起，用牙齿细细撕咬着，同时低声嘟囔着维吉尔的名字。欲火越烧越盛，两个人都有些忍不住一般加快的动作，

“哦，天哪，你真是太棒了....”但丁忍不住感叹起来，“亲爱的哥哥，你的回礼真是太让人..”故意停顿了一下，而后更用力的捅进维吉尔体内，但丁恶意的靠在维吉尔耳边吹气，“热血沸腾了........”

紧盯着维吉尔那即使在欲望中仍旧锐利的蓝眼眸，但丁狠狠的吻上维吉尔，同时右手隔着围裙握住维吉尔同样坚挺的欲望上下摩挲着...............

“维吉尔........”

 

\-----------俺是那词穷了的分割线----------

 

看着眼前乱成一滩的“自己的”单人床和沾满白色液体的围裙，维吉尔觉得自己的额头正在不断跳动。

“你还有什么要说的吗。”用一贯冰冷的语调下达最后通告，维吉尔利索的穿好外套拿起阎魔刀。

“喂喂！！老哥你不能这么无情啊，难道我在你眼里只是用完就丢的保险套吗？！（这都是啥比喻啊但丁||||）”

周围空气瞬间又下降了几个百分点，寒着脸架起刀，维吉尔头顶的青筋更明显了。

“这就是你的最后遗言吗........和你愚蠢的一生还真是相称。”

“等等！！至少昨天晚上是我照顾你的啊！！亲爱的哥哥，我可是你‘唯一的’‘最重要的’的弟弟但丁啊！！”

小心翼翼的推开脖子上锐利的刀锋，一滴冷汗正顺着但丁的脑袋向下流，即使是他那不太灵光的大脑也能明白，这种时候要是惹恼了维吉尔倒霉的除了他没有别人。

“...............................”

“好啦好啦，维吉尔你就别生气了，”看着维吉尔身上的杀气渐渐消失，但丁得意的在心底想着，“哼哼，维吉尔你这个闷骚是斗不过我的啦哈哈哈哈。”

不过接下来的一句未经过大脑的话马上让一切化为泡影。

“所以维吉尔你快去做饭吧，运动过后一定要好好补充能量，我要吃PIZZA！！”

“.............................”

“...............”

 

“DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE！！！！！！！！！！！！”

 

今天的朝阳还是火红呢........哼，哼哼........

 

END

2008.3.11


	3. Chapter 3

【DMC】【DV】Long Way to home（还是H慎入）

 

 

人的心情是很奇怪的东西，就像6月善变的台风之类的，但丁现在总算彻底的了解到这句话的意思了。

他和维吉尔正在去维加斯的路上，天气晴朗的像要滴出水的小姑娘一样，可是他身旁的气温低的都能结冰了……

“嘿，我说……”但丁游移着视线想要找点话题什么的，不过他很快就放弃的耸耸肩膀。  
打开车门，但丁站在北美6月的热浪里伸了个懒腰，难得这次出来他没穿那件被维吉尔叫做抹胸吊带的衣服。

正在他想要对着一望无际的荒野发点感慨什么的时候，维吉尔也打开了车门，一瞬间冷空气开始蔓延。

“连6月的荒野都抵挡不住你的热情呢，亲爱的哥……”本来打算调节气氛的话就这么夭折了，但丁看着明显心情不佳的维吉尔狠狠叹了口气，“嘿，我都说了好几次抱歉了。”

“……”

“其实我们不过是迷路了，这不是什么大事，”看着对方明显不信任的目光，但丁不介意的咧嘴，“这么点小事有啥好生气的……”

“小事……”努力忽视额角的青筋，维吉尔强忍住痛扁但丁一顿的强烈欲望，“因为你的无知我们已经在荒野里迷路2天了！”

“额，其实我想说恶魔两天不吃饭是饿不死的……”

“比起饿死你还有更好的选择……”

看着维吉尔的面色越加不善，即使是但丁也明白这时候惹怒对方绝对是自掘坟墓。虽然很想驾车扔了维吉尔逃命，不过很可惜汽油也用光了。

“那个，这个……”拿出拿手的顾左右而言他，但丁看看破的快散架的老爷车，“维吉尔你看今天天气这么好，我们大可以窝车里睡上一觉，搞不好过一会就有车路过。”

不理会但丁，维吉尔靠着破旧的老爷车开始凝视远方，一张脸板的结结实实。

泄气的耸耸肩膀，但丁知道如果现在不做点什么，等维吉尔爆发时一定会变得很恐怖。

“干脆做一场来消磨时间吧。”用像是今天早饭吃煎蛋吧一样平常的口气说着，但丁在自家老哥反应过来之前就吻了上去，火辣的热吻和平时没什么不同，不过在6月的热浪中接吻比平时更添一丝悠闲。

双手习惯性的摸上维吉尔的后腰，手指熟练的从蓝色风衣的缝隙间伸进去，但丁技巧熟练的开始剥维吉尔的衣服。对于这身衣服，但丁可以打保票他比维吉尔自己都更了解，当然，是最快脱掉它的方式。

“你够了没有！！”狠狠的一口咬破但丁得寸进尺的舌头，维吉尔看着面前笑得一脸白痴样的弟弟，实在是想一刀捅过去……

“不过是消磨时间罢了，”无视维吉尔的抗议，但丁舔掉嘴角的一点血，“反正这里荒郊野外的也没人。”

 

几乎想无力的翻白眼，维吉尔抬起右手撑开整个压在他身上的但丁。长时间的迷路让他没有心情在荒野上露天做爱，也许除了但丁那个蠢货谁都不会有这种念头。

“离我远点。”

天空过分晴朗的结果就是万里无云，维加斯的夏天燥热干燥，火辣辣的阳光直射下来，而更可恶的是他们四周方圆20里连片树林都没有。

因为在阴冷的魔界呆了不短的时间，维吉尔对于美国北部这种炎热的气候总是无法适应。心情变的越加糟糕使他更无法容忍但丁的撒娇，当然，就算他心情好的时候也不会对但丁有什么好脸色。

“真是无情呢，维吉尔。”但丁用感叹的语调喊着，一边努力挣开维吉尔推开他的手。

维吉尔那家伙总是这样，在心底叹叹气，但丁再接再厉的把毛茸茸的脑袋凑过去，“总是生气会老的很快哦，亲爱的哥哥。”

不等维吉尔反击回来，但丁用嘴唇轻轻吻上维吉尔的颈项，用牙齿扯开系的一丝不苟的领结，沿着肌肤的纹路一路舔下来。不知不觉间连黑色的马甲都被解开，双手禁锢住维吉尔乱动个不停的腰，但丁使了点力气将维吉尔推倒在车前盖上。

一下子仰躺在车盖上，刺眼的阳光直晃晃的射入眼底让不适应强光的维吉尔一阵晕眩。短暂的失神正好方便了但丁，两手紧紧抓住维吉尔肌肉结实的大腿，但丁以一种诱惑的姿势将脸颊贴在维吉尔的大腿根部。

“亲爱的哥哥，我会让你有兴致起来的。”漫不经心的说了一句，但丁埋下头，用舌头沿着大腿的线条向下舔去，隔着皮裤的舔舐并没有往常那种让人疯狂的快感，但是却多出一种让人难以言语的不满。

不知不觉扭动起身体，维吉尔眯着眼睛看过去，越过但丁的肩膀是一片荒野，刺眼的阳光直射下来，世界广袤无边，空旷至极点，仿佛只有他们两个存在一般。

“滚开……”提起腿想要踢开紧贴在身上的但丁，但是对方无比熟悉自己的一举一动，结果就是抬起的大腿被一下抓住。

“真是热情，维吉尔。”缓缓凑近维吉尔耳边，无视对方凌厉的眼神，但丁轻轻咬住维吉尔已经发红的耳垂。另一只手隔着皮裤按在维吉尔已经勃起的阴茎上。“你就不能诚实点吗？”

无奈的在心底这样想了一下，但丁很快又投入状态。在空旷的荒野上做爱，6月的风又是灼热迷人，这种和往常完全不同带着点悠闲气息的地点让但丁难得温柔起来。

故意放慢速度，在维吉尔鼓胀的部位漫不经心般磨蹭，但丁用舌头在对方敏感的脖子上划着圈。

“感觉怎么样。”

看不见维吉尔的表情，不过心里可以肯定维吉尔是在生闷气，但丁把头埋在维吉尔肩膀里忍不住想笑。

“你要是不做就换人！”最后维吉尔的眉头近乎皱在一起，呼吸有些急促的来了一句。

嘿，果然是忍不住了吧。

偷笑着把身体稍微脱离一点，但丁吻了吻维吉尔紧皱的眉头，然后猛的低下身子，一把撤掉维吉尔已经变的湿乎乎的皮裤，低头含住对方完全勃起的阴茎。

猛然加速的快感的让维吉尔眼前一阵发白，晃眼的阳光一直没有消失，让他面前的但丁成了一团红色的影子。

手指忍不住紧紧拽住腿间的银发，本能的将但丁的头压的更低，被含住舔弄的快感让维吉尔全身紧绷到发痛的地步。

“慢，慢一点……”从喉咙里挤出嘶哑的声音，太过激烈的感觉让维吉尔本能的闭上眼睛，身体半躺在汽车的前车盖上，在一片荒野间显得极为淫荡。

“明白。”但丁坏笑着退开一点，小心吐出嘴里临近爆发的东西，离开的时候还用牙齿在边缘轻咬了一口，然后满意的看着自己的成果。

紧闭眼睛仰躺在车子上的维吉尔说不出的迷人，原本苍白的肤色在阳光下染上一层淡淡的金色光晕，双腿无力的垂下再加上因为欲望而不断加速的呼吸，这样的美景让但丁充满了成就感。

“还要我继续吗，亲爱的哥哥。”坏心眼的故意停下，但丁装着看了看远方，“嘿，你瞧，好像有车过来了。”

“混蛋……”几乎是咬牙切齿的喊出来，即使是一贯冷静的维吉尔在这种时候也只有一种想法，真想挖出来但丁的脑袋去喂狗！

“好了好了，不逗你了。”摊手耸肩，低头看看维吉尔有点发红的脸，但丁一下子心情变的出奇的好。

自动送上一个安抚性质的吻，用舌头在温润的口腔内壁缓缓滑动，身体紧密相贴的感觉永远都是那么好，熟练的撤掉维吉尔被剥掉一半的皮裤，手指绕过迫切需要安抚的部位继续下滑，直到让维吉尔发出疼痛不满地哼声。

“我也快忍不住了呢，”唇齿摩挲间小小的嘟囔了一下，但丁的手指在对方的体内挑逗的来回抽动着，让维吉尔原本便火热的身体猛的一震。

“但丁……”即使睁开眼睛也只能看见蓝色的天空，过度的光照让维吉尔眼前一片模糊，不过现在紧贴在自己身上的人是但丁，这是即使不用眼睛看也能感觉到的。

感到身体里的手指被抽出，维吉尔闭上眼睛感觉着这种熟悉又陌生的体验，干燥灼热的风吹在身上让原本湿乎乎的身体快速变干而后继续出汗，阳光洒在身上异常的温柔，这就是人界，和他所熟知的那个世界完全不同。

“别走神啊。”

他听到但丁不满的抱怨，然后身体被缓慢的撑开，和他们平时总是充满了暴力的做爱不同，但丁这次似乎很有耐性的只是缓慢抽动。真是难得这次竟然没有血来点缀，在心底小小嘲讽了一下，维吉尔抬起身体，用手臂圈住了但丁。

 

——————俺是那词穷了的分割线——————

“嘿，维吉尔你还要生气到什么时候啊。”

大步跟在维吉尔后面，但丁瞅了瞅看不到头的公路，无力的耸耸肩膀。“你刚才不是也乐到了吗。”

走在前面的人冷着脸没出声。

但丁扯开嘴角大大咧咧的说，“不就是没法洗澡吗，我不是也一样吗。”

“我和你从来不同。”冷冷的回了一句，维吉尔加快了脚步将但丁落在后面，夕阳把他的影子拖的很长。

“还是这时候的阳光好，没那么刺眼了。”

但丁在他后面不知道在说着什么，不过维吉尔也不在意那些，他现在只想快点赶路，然后在夜幕降临之前赶到下一个城市好好洗个澡。

夕阳将两个人的影子越拖越长，而后一前一后的影子缓缓融到一起分不出彼此，Long Way To Home，即使离家万里。

有你的地方便是我的家。

 

END  
2008.10.07


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第一人称注意

【DMC】【DV】圣诞之夜

 

圣诞节的夜里总是不平静，所以我今天没有出门。一觉睡到傍晚爬起来，冰箱里的食物已经吃的差不多了。  
维吉尔从来不会管我死活，郁闷的打电话要PIZZA，虽然是圣诞夜，PIZZA店也在营业，这算是不幸中的大幸了。  
打开上了年头的点唱机，震耳的摇滚声马上传了出来。竟然这么简单，今天异常的好运让我有点吃惊。  
要知道幸运女神从来都不曾对我微笑。

“关上那该死的机器，外面已经够嘈了。”

维吉尔冷着脸走下楼梯，昏暗的灯光映在他微皱的眉头上留下细碎的阴影，蓝色的风衣随着他的走动前后摇曳。他的手里还拿着看了一半的书，真该死，我得承认无论何时他身上都有一种奇妙的气氛。

没有回应他，我尽量板着脸走向一旁换了又换的斯诺克桌。今天是圣诞节，整个世界都在疯狂，只有我的事务所还是一样冷清。我也不知道这是什么感觉。

“要不要来一场？”我拿着球杆朝维吉尔比划了一下，我们有好久没玩这游戏了。准确来说，自从维吉尔回来之后，他还没对我露过一次笑脸呢。  
他用奇怪的眼神看了我一会，让我不自觉的耸肩。得了，他还是一样的多疑。  
“来打个小赌吧，”我压低身子一杆打中白球，白色撞上黑色，BINGO，一击即中，看来我今天运气真的不错。  
“你赢了我就乖乖的关掉音乐，嗯哼。”

这真是无聊的赌注，可是我实在不知道这种时候我还有什么好当作赌注的。  
项链的话维吉尔已经不需要了。至于其他的东西？我还有什么呢。

不过今天的维吉尔似乎也有点不正常，平时的他一定不会理我这无聊的提议。

“无所谓。”他也拿起一旁的球杆，姿势一如既往的优雅。他弯腰贴近桌面，表情认真的打出一杆，同样黑球入洞，不过我的视线明显没注意那些。

他包裹在皮裤中的臀部紧窒饱满,我看着维吉尔弯腰时露出的臀线,忍不住吞下一口口水。  
故意装作一副悠闲的样子慢慢蹭过去，不过他马上很敏锐的直身回望我，刀一般的眼神仿佛要将我钉在地上一样锐利，该死。

“维吉尔....”我磨磨蹭蹭的开口，眼光瞄向窗外，圣诞的夜晚一片荒唐，一些不知名的寂寞攀援而上，在我胸口徘徊不去，“你瞧，今天是圣诞节。”

我也不知道自己想要得到什么回答，难道要让维吉尔过来给我一个吻吗？  
他就那样站在那里看我，大厅里喧闹的摇滚声和门外狂欢的噪音斗的不相上下，这种充斥整个大脑的烦躁感让我禁不住疯狂，于是我回瞪回去，难得的没有放弃般扑上去吻他。

我们隔着桌子对望了半响，最后他仿佛叹息般喊出我的名字，“但丁......”  
天呐，我竟然在这一瞬间因为他的呼唤勃起了。懊恼的转身不想让他看到我的窘迫，但隔了半天他仍没有什么反应，这让我开始生气。  
天杀的维吉尔这个混蛋，他一定是故意的。

于是我放弃那可笑的自尊心，挂上自以为最严肃的表情走过去。  
天知道我现在忍的有多痛苦。  
他对我仍是一副爱答不理的表情，桌上的球因为地板的震动开始滚动，我们都没去管它。  
“维吉尔......”我喊着他的名字，现在我们两个面对面站着，一样的身高，这样的视线刚刚好，“像这样的圣诞之夜，你不觉得我们应该做点什么吗？”  
已经这么明白的发出邀请了，我不相信他会不理解我的意思。

不过这时候敲门声响起，而且越响越大。  
“谁啊！！”我火气十足的吼回去，在这种时候还会有谁来这破事务所呢。  
“外卖PIZZA。”门外的人似乎也有点不耐烦。我恼怒的拉开门，抢过PIZZA盒子，丢下一句记帐，再狠狠一脚把门踢上。  
维吉尔一直没看我，他那冰冷的蓝眸子一直盯着斯诺克桌，谁知道他在想什么。

发泄似的一口吞下一大块PIZZA，我感到更加郁闷。  
今天是圣诞夜。可是我只能在这里啃PIZZA，没有派对，没有烤鸡，更没有圣诞礼物，这就是我的圣诞节。  
维吉尔？  
他才不会在意这种人类的节日呢。

在我沮丧的吃着PIZZA时，维吉尔已经利落的将最后一球入洞，我就知道，幸运女神一定和我有仇。

“我赢了。”

“好吧，”我干脆的关掉音乐，外面的噪音一下子强烈起来，到处都是赶着回家的人群和狂欢的游行队伍。  
“你满意了吧。”我知道这样的自己很奇怪，可就是止不住想这样说。  
这种仿佛小孩子闹别扭的口气让维吉尔愣了一下，而后他以一种不可言喻的眼神看过来，  
让我身上刚刚熄灭的火种再次点燃，嘴里的PIZZA也开始变的无味。

“维吉尔......”我喊着他的名字，昏暗的灯光让他看起来离我那么遥远，我感到有点不安的伸手想抓住他，  
却被他轻易闪开。  
“不要用刚吃完PIZZA的脏手碰我。”  
“嗯哼？你在害羞什么？”他的眼神在一瞬间改变，手指蹦紧放在阎魔刀上，一副不爽的表情。  
我的哥哥就是这样，有时候真是闷骚的可爱，不过如果真的惹火了他倒霉的还是我。

舔掉手上最后一点油渍，我故意笑着贴过去，洋葱的味道飘荡在空气中，这让我的心情开始好转。  
他就在这里，在我触手可及的地方，而不是在其他什么我碰不到他的该死地点。  
“要不要来一场？”显然这个“一场”和刚才的一场并不是同一个意思。

他皱着眉头似乎想要推开我，不过我可没这么傻。紧紧抓住他握着阎魔刀的手指，  
我把他压倒在斯诺克桌上开始接吻。  
我嘴里残留的PIZZA味道让他不舒服的扭动身体，蓝色的风衣铺在绿绒的桌面上，丝绸微妙的触感摩擦着我光裸的上半身，这真是最高级的诱惑。

我把舌头强硬的挤进他口中，而他那里也温热湿润的在欢迎着我，我们的舌头纠缠在一起，似乎那不仅是两块肉片，更是我们战斗的另一种武器。  
维吉尔。唇舌交融间我嘟囔着他的名字，声音模糊，我不知道他听没听到，可这没关系。

他的身体开始渐渐放松，紧绷的手指松开，我一把夺过他的刀扔在地板上，身体越来越热。  
就着将他压在桌子上的姿势，我开始撕扯他总是系的一本正经的领结，情欲的火焰在我们身上尽情焚烧着。  
他皱着的眉头一直没有松开，这让他浑身充满了一种奇特的韵味，我不知道该怎么形容，  
只能更加卖力的吻他。

舌头滑过敏感的上颚，再细细舔弄牙龈根部，拼命吸允那与我一样火热的肉块，我使出浑身解数的讨好着他，维吉尔，维吉尔。

最后分开时我们两人都喘的像要死掉一样夸张，如果不是肺部的窒息感压迫着我，我想我会一直吻下去。

“维吉尔......”我盯住他，再次喊他的名字，这没有什么特殊意义，我似乎只是想要确定些什么。

“我在.....”他竟然回应我了，这让我有点受宠若惊。  
就像是感应到我莫名的不安情绪，他伸手环上我的脖子，拍了拍我的背，仿佛在安抚一个孩子。  
一瞬间我甚至感到不好意思，将头埋在他的肩膀上一会，总算再次调整好心情。

扯开他碍事的风衣和背心，我开始亲吻他的锁骨，桌上的台球滚来滚去，屋子外面嘈成一团。

他从喉咙深处挤出的呻吟性感的要命，我的下面已经硬的不行了，  
可是我仍在温柔的吻他。

我们平时的做爱并没有这么甜蜜，那些时候更像是单纯的发泄欲望，  
有时候是我上他，有时候又会换成他上我。我们的做爱就像战斗，胜负总是对半分。  
不过今天似乎有点不同。

沿着锁骨一路舔下，故意在他挺立的胸口咬了一下再不断下滑，最后终于来到他隐秘的地方。  
现在我们半裸着拥在斯诺克桌上，都只穿着一条皮裤。我用牙齿灵巧的打开他皮裤的前襟，那火热的茎体直接弹在我脸上。我半跪下身子看他，让柔软的发丝摩挲他的大腿内侧。

然后在他开始急躁之前把那东西吞入口中。味道古怪却不是无法忍受。  
这是我第一次帮他口交，以前我总觉得这种事很恶心，可是现在我只想让他更舒服。

因为我突然的举动他抬身看我，眼神中有点疑惑，不过我没回应他，嘴里的阴茎涨的更大了，这让我知道他也很兴奋。鼻尖蹭着他下体柔软的银色毛发，我改变方式，开始沿着柱身来回舔弄他。  
同时双手撑住他肌肉结实线条修长的大腿，把他们分的更开，皮裤因为紧绷的姿势紧贴在他腿上，曲线一览无余。

他的手不知不觉压住我的头，我能感觉到那些抓住我银发的手指在怎样抽搐，于是更加卖力的讨好口中的东西。小口吞下他的顶端，用舌头在他最敏感的地方滑动，不时吸允两下。  
我发现口交的技巧其实很简单，因为我只是想让他更舒服。  
高潮的时候他将我的头狠狠下压，那东西直顶到我的喉咙口，然后全部射在里面。

恶心的感觉让我呛了一下，然后我把他的东西全部吞下去。那感觉真奇特。  
直起身，我看着高潮后瘫软在那里的维吉尔笑了一下，诱惑似的舔了舔嘴角。  
“味道还不错，维吉尔，”他眼神锐利的瞪回来，但这时的他毫无杀伤力。

“不过如果你多吃点草莓圣代，我敢保证味道一定会更棒。”

“我对你那无聊的爱好毫无兴趣.....”他有点疲惫的声音异常沙哑性感，让本来就忍的很痛苦的我更加难以忍耐，衣服散乱一地，精液特殊的味道开始弥漫整个空间，还有他汗湿的身体，这些都让我兴奋的眼花。

“维吉尔.....”我扯掉他的皮裤扔在地上，将他在斯诺克桌上翻了个身，然后整个人贴上去，  
这之间他一直没有反抗，不知是对我帮他口交的谢礼还是他实在没体力了。  
胸口紧贴着他的后背，我让自己硬的快爆炸的阴茎在他的臀部摩擦，引来他一阵战栗。

我想说我爱他，可又觉得有点奇怪，于是我低下头亲吻他优雅的颈项，同时手指摸上他的臀部,  
肌肉结实又充满弹性。充足的运动让他的身体无比完美。  
我将一根手指试探性的挤进他的体内，那里又干又涩，紧的像要把我绞断一样。

于是我一遍遍的亲吻他的颈项帮他放松，手指则开始模仿性器抽插，淫靡的声音即使在一片噪音中仍显得那么清晰，外面传来人群杂乱的欢笑声，不断在提醒着我们今天是圣诞夜。

“我爱你.........”最后我还是忍不住在他耳边低诉爱语，我不知道他怎么想。  
这句话我说过无数遍，可是维吉尔从来不会给我回应。这想法让我有些难过，就像现在，我们明明靠的那么近，我却仍不明白他的想法。

听到我的声音他似乎愣了一下，虽然我看不到他的表情，可是我能感到些什么。  
于是我像受到鼓舞般不断在他耳旁低诉，一遍又一遍。仿佛这看似毫无意义的行为真的能改变我们之间的关系。  
“闭嘴.....”最后他终于发出声音，沙哑性感，以往每次做爱的时候他都会咬紧牙关很少出声，和我完全不同。

“维吉尔，”我咬住他微微发红的耳垂吸允，心里突然生出一股甜蜜。或许他只是因为害羞才无法坦率的承认他也爱我。这种认知让我异常兴奋。于是我迫不及待的抽出手指，将自己的阴茎挤进他的身体。后背的姿势让进入比往常轻松，可是他那里依旧紧的要命，在被挤压的疼痛中我发现自己不可救药的硬的更厉害了。

他僵硬着身体任我进入，我知道那感觉并不好受，于是我在完全进入后停了下来，开始亲吻他汗湿的后背。  
我们的手指纠缠在一起，紧紧抓住斯诺克桌上不长的绿色绒毛，留下一道道抓痕。维吉尔，维吉尔。我在心底不断呼唤着他的名字，同时喘息着舔掉他身上的汗珠，口中微咸的味道还有阴茎被内壁贪婪吞噬的快感让我大脑一片空白。我像溺水的人一般紧紧握住他的手指。然后用同样沙哑低沉的声音开口询问。

“你爱我吗？哥哥。”我知道这样问很奇怪，可是现在我真的想听到他的回答。我想每个热恋的人都会希望得到情人的回应，虽然我们似乎不是恋人。

他没有回答我。这让我有点失望，于是我停下所有动作，让身体整个压在他身上。透过胸口皮肤我感觉到他的心跳，清晰有力。我们的心脏此刻距离如此之近，可又仿佛隔开了整个世界那样远。

我们就这样僵持了一会，最后是他先无法忍耐的摇动腰部，那里湿润的水声让我一下子欲火上冲，然后我放弃之前可笑的坚持，开始前后摇动腰部进出他。  
我觉得自己很傻，傻的可笑，竟然妄想得到维吉尔的回应。可是为什么我又会觉得胸口有点痛呢.........

正当我因为自己的愚蠢而暗自伤神时，他并不太情愿的声音传了过来，

“你以为你现在在做什么，愚蠢的家伙......”他的声音并不大，夹杂着欲火的独有音调该死的诱人，可这些都不重要。因为我听出了他话中别扭的妥协，维吉尔他也爱我，一定是这样没错。于是巨大的喜悦让我瞬间爆发，我低头啃咬他肩胛结实的肌肉，模糊不清的对他说。

“维吉尔，你为什么不干脆的承认呢......”我狠狠的进出他的身体，故意戳弄他敏感的一点，同时伸出右手握住他再次硬的发胀的前端摩擦，剧烈的动作让他身体战栗着逼近高潮，木制的斯诺克桌在我们身下不断摇晃。我大脑一片空白的硬是扭过他的头，这样的姿势让我们都很辛苦，可是我不再乎。我想吻他，我想吻维吉尔，高潮前脑海中只有这一个念头。

我们饥渴的撕咬着彼此的嘴唇，一点也不介意流出的血。我疯了似的摇摆着腰部进出他，一下比一下用力，而他的那里也紧紧夹住我，贪婪的不断收缩。维吉尔，维吉尔，我空荡荡的脑海中永远都只有你一个，只有你才能让我这样疯狂。

斯诺克桌吱啦吱啦的声音越来越响，可是我什么都听不见，我只能感觉到疯狂的快感和嘴里腥甜的鲜血味道。不时会有球滚动着碰到我的手臂，然后被我扔的远远地。这真是一场疯狂的做爱，谁让对象是维吉尔呢。

直到恍惚间我听到他有点惊慌的怒吼，这让我已经罢工的大脑一阵发痛，为什么这种时候他还要朝我发怒呢？

“给我停下，你这个该死的蠢货！！”他挣扎着似乎想推开我，不过这只能让我更加兴奋的压紧他。

迷迷糊糊中我感到耳边全是恼人的噪音，吱啦吱啦的响个没完没了。

就在我烦躁的想要骂人时，眼前一阵天旋地转，疼痛隔了半秒才开始沿着脊柱上传。该死的该死的该死的！！  
这下子我真的清醒了，因为这台该死的斯诺克桌竟然在最关键的时候给我塌了，天杀的该死！！  
我诅咒着这该死的破桌子，并且发誓下次一定要买个质量过硬的回来。不过我的注意力马上又转移到维吉尔身上。

狼狈的趴在地上，可怜的维吉尔做了我的肉垫。木屑在他身上留下细小的刮伤，从紧连的身体上我能觉察到他的怒气。看样子他就要爆发了。果然。

“滚开！”他冷着脸翻身把我一脚踢开，一点也不照顾我硬的发痛的东西。别扭的翻身姿势让我的阴茎从他体内滑出，微凉的空气使我不满的蹭上去抱紧他。

“哥哥你真狠心。”我故意撒娇的用头发蹭他的肩胛，让自己难耐的欲望在他小腹上摩擦，他的那里依旧很硬，我就不相信他现在能打住说停止。

“给我滚开！”他用力推我的头，真是不体贴的哥哥，桌子塌了又不能怪我。

“不要不要就不要！”我像个无赖一样粘在他身上，这种时候我怎么可能放过他呢？斯诺克桌断成两半的摊在地上，木屑刮在身上刺刺的感觉让我痒的想笑，维吉尔，维吉尔，维吉尔，我发泄似的大喊起他的名字，用力将他压在地板上。

窗外的噪音合着眩目的霓虹灯光一起奔进了我们小小的天地，屋子里昏暗的吊灯无法阻挠我的视线，我看着身下同样满身是汗的维吉尔，幸福感席卷而来。

真的，今天真是一个温馨的圣诞节。

 

.............

 

........

 

.....

 

\------------------俺是那偷懒又RP的分隔线-----------------------

 

 

之后？你问之后的事情？  
哦，那没什么的可说的了。我们两个像疯子一样在满是木屑的地板上扭打着做爱，弄的浑身擦伤。  
虽然那些伤口好的飞快。

再之后？  
Lady拉着Trish跑来我家，拎着外卖的烤鸡和不怎么样的圣诞礼物，  
我们一起把斯诺克桌扔出门，然后痛痛快快的狂欢了一整夜。当然，维吉尔没有参加。他把自己关在卧室里，  
我打不开门，不过即使隔着门板我也能明白他的心思。

上帝，真感谢你将维吉尔还给了我，在黎明来临时我忍不住这么想。事务所经过一夜的狂欢乱的简直就像门外的垃圾场,Lady喝的醉醺醺的睡在沙发上,Trish则在天明前赶着回家去了。现在我迈着步子走到维吉尔卧室门前，脸上挂着最欠扁的笑。  
晨曦的光透过走廊的窗户射进来，柔和的铺满整个世界，夜晚即将结束。

然后我站在那里，深吸一口气，用最大的音量吼了起来。

 

“维吉尔！圣诞快乐！！！”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2007年进坑第一篇DV文，除了年代久远没任何价值的文，这小学生文笔我自己都看不下去……总之当留档了，大家别看了（捂脸）

【鬼泣同人】[DV]恶魔的恋爱史

 

 

引子

 

 

但丁的事务所开业以来一直颇为冷清,不过他本人似乎从来不会为此担忧.  
而维吉尔对人类的事情则是毫无兴趣。  
于是工作便像是可有可无的休闲游戏。

 

自从维吉尔搬来和但丁住在一起后,两个人之间的气氛始终很奇怪.

既不是恋人,也不像普通兄弟之间的相处模式,似乎总有些什么隔在两人之间.

 

分离的一年间究竟发生了什么,但丁有时也会想问一下,不过话到嘴边又往往被吞了回去.  
即使问了也不会有答案.  
出于对哥哥的了解,但丁一直保持着沉默.

 

日子就这么继续着,似乎两个人都遗忘了不久前才发生的争斗.  
偶尔接一些简单的任务,  
平静的,平静的就像普通人类的生活.

 

不过斯巴达的血是会吸引灾祸的,一切平静不过是暴风雨来临前的假象.

 

第一章

 

老旧而阴沉的大屋,但丁的事务所一如既往的安静.

 

无聊的翻看着过期杂志,但丁斜着眼看了看躺在沙发上的维吉尔.整整齐齐的向上梳起来的银发让维吉尔看起来十分严肃.眼睑紧闭仿佛  
睡去一般。不过但丁知道维吉尔一直醒着。只要有一点危险地气氛维吉尔绝对会马上拔刀。

 

但丁将杂志甩在桌子上,开始盯着维吉尔.

 

“记得以前问过他为什么要竖起头发，”但丁无聊的想着，不过答案因为太久远而模糊不清。

 

仿佛觉察到但丁的视线，维吉尔睁开眼睛站了起来。  
一言不发的向门外走去。

 

“要去哪里？”不算询问的询问，但丁的视线仍然停在维吉尔身上。因为不久前的事情，但丁对维吉尔的离开异常敏感。  
虽然但丁自己也知道，如果维吉尔要离开的话他是拦不住的。

 

“出去走走。”

 

简单的回答已经是维吉尔的极限了吧，他的这个双胞胎哥哥永远都是一副冷冰冰的样子。

 

然后就是一个冰蓝色的背影和关门声。

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

 

本来这个早上就应该这样平静的度过的。不过命运之神仿佛和但丁过不去一般的又开了个玩笑。

 

在打倒第三批涌上来的低级恶魔之后，  
但丁忍不住嘟囔起来，“老爹你究竟还有多少风流债啊，一个接一个的没完没了·····”

 

为了不破坏好不容易重建的事务所，  
但丁这次很有耐心的将恶魔引到了城外的空地上。  
而后又是不断涌上的恶魔。

 

“真是的，最终boss赶快上场吧，今天的pizza还在向我招手呢。”夸张的耍着白象牙和黑檀木，但丁摆了个华丽的poss。

 

“白痴弟弟...........”维吉尔不知道什么时候也赶了过来，不过并没有插手。

 

回头看了看维吉尔，但丁扯出一个夸张的笑脸，“笨蛋哥哥。”

 

在清理完大量的低级恶魔之后，很没有新意的出现了一个黑衣男子。  
在但丁开口之前扔下一本书，  
而后奇怪的化为烟雾消失了。

 

“搞没搞错，又是这样。”不耐烦的捡起看起来有些年代的羊皮书，但丁吹起了口哨，“《艾斯莉亚的爱情》？真是无聊的名字。”

 

将书抛给维吉尔，但丁拍了拍身上的尘土。

 

“你怎么看？”

 

认真的翻看了一下古书，维吉尔摇了下头，“说不定他只是想送你本书，消磨下你那充足到无聊的时间。”

 

“管他呢.........”

 

于是这个小插曲告一段落，但丁和维吉尔又恢复到那种无聊的日子。

虽然在那个时候他们都没有觉察日后将会发生的改变。

 

这不过是变革的开始............................

 

第二章

 

中午明媚的阳光透过窗子射入后显得异常冰冷，事务所还是老样子。

 

“真是无聊的小说，”但丁说着将书扔到了房间的角落。

 

“你在看上次的那本书？”  
静静的躺在沙发上的维吉尔闭着眼睛问。

 

“讲一个无聊的女人如何爱上一个没有心的恶魔，”将长腿架上桌子，但丁伸了个懒腰，“实在是无聊的让人看不下去。”

 

维吉尔没有答话，还是静静的躺着。

 

“我说老哥，你至少也活动一下啊，”  
看着动都不动一下的维吉尔，但丁无聊到开始调侃，  
“我可不希望那和我一样完美的身材哪天走了形。”

 

“白痴...........”

 

于是一天又这么无聊的过去了，午餐和晚餐照例的是pizza和草莓圣代，反正维吉尔不会在乎吃的是什么，  
但丁也就乐意的顺着自己的口味来买了。

 

只是没有人注意到，在阴暗的角落里，破旧地古书发出了诡异的蓝光。  
－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

 

“这是哪里？”摸着脑袋站了起来，但丁看了看四周明显的荒凉景色，“是我还没睡醒吗，还是维吉尔的恶作剧？”

昨天晚上明明是洗干净后睡在床上的啊。

 

看了看身上，枪和剑都好好的，  
于是但丁无所谓的摆了摆手，随便向着一个方向走去。

 

恶魔不会死亡，这不过是人类的想法。  
高级的恶魔拥有很强的再生能力，虽然比人类强很多，也拥有近乎无穷的寿命，不过这并不代表永生。

 

在持续了3天的徒步旅行之后，但丁终于忍不住开口骂了出来。

 

连续3天，没有任何水和食物，以及完全不变的景色，让但丁的忍耐力达到了极限。

虽然不会像人类那样虚弱到无法动弹，不过饿肚子的感觉绝对不好受。

“千万不要让我碰到把我扔到这里的家伙...............”

 

最后实在懒的动的但丁找了个石头后的阴影，  
“随便什么也好，让我吃点东西吧.............”

而后倒头就睡。

 

“醒一下..........快醒醒...........”

 

好嘈，但丁睁开眼后，看到的是一位年轻的女性。  
“饿.................”无力的呻吟了一下，但丁发现自己正躺在一辆行动着的马车上。

 

年轻的女人一边拿着食物，一边笑着说，

“真的很危险呢，你竟然什么都没带的走在卡斯特沙漠里，幸好我们碰到了你呢。”

 

“你们？”但丁大口吃着并不怎么样的食物，不过这种时候还是补充体力要紧。

 

“我和丈夫。”女人拥有一双明亮的浅绿色眼睛，说话的时候眼睛轻轻眨动，仿佛不属于人界的美丽宝石。  
“我们是旅行艺人，正要去哥拉尔城。”

 

“哥拉尔？”似乎在哪里见过这个名字，正当但丁回忆着时，女子开口说。

 

“真不好意思，忘了作自我介绍呢，我叫艾斯莉亚，你叫我艾莉就行。”

 

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

分开的兄弟间，会不会发生什么新的变化呢。  
即使是被写好的剧本，也一定能被改变的吧。

 

第三章

 

哥拉尔城是沙漠边沿的唯一城市，  
人口不多不少，来这里的大部分都是穿越沙漠的商人，于是还算繁华。

 

躺在旅店床上的但丁刚刚洗过澡，吃饱之后再睡上一觉，使但丁想起了自己的哥哥。

 

维吉尔应该也来到这个世界了，在看到艾斯莉亚后，但丁终于可以肯定自己是在那本小说的世界中。

 

接下来艾斯莉亚应该偶然被一个恶魔救了，然后不顾自己的丈夫，爱上了那个冰冷的恶魔。  
不过之后的但丁就没看了，  
“无聊的爱情小说..............”

 

但丁甩了甩湿漉漉的头发，  
看了看窗外来来往往的人群，

“究竟怎么才能离开啊，维吉尔..................”

 

说实话，但丁并不担心维吉尔的安全，一来恶魔的生命力是强悍的，再来维吉尔认真起来厉害的简直恐怖。

 

摸摸肚子，那里不久前还被维吉尔开了个洞，  
虽然伤口早就好了，  
不过被自己的剑钉在地上的感觉可不好受。

 

这个时候艾斯莉亚推门进来，  
“你已经休息好了吗？”笑着将手上的花放在桌子上，“要不要出去走走，听说附近的绿地很漂亮，我和丈夫刚要去看看。一起来吧。”

 

想了想，但丁同意了，

一会应该能碰到那个救了艾斯莉亚的恶魔吧，也许在他身上能找到什么线索。

 

沙漠城市的风光其实很是无聊，即使临近绿洲，水源依旧很紧张，  
四处都是沙尘。

 

3个人坐着马车，但丁无聊的和杰瑞聊着天。

 

艾斯莉亚的丈夫杰瑞，很平凡的一个男人，妻子跳舞唱歌，而丈夫则会弹一种奇怪的4弦琴。  
所谓的艺人其实和流浪者差不多，日子过得并不宽松，不过两人都很好客，  
救了但丁之后对他非常好。

 

很顺利的到了绿洲，  
说不上很漂亮，不过开着一种说不出名字的白色小花，在风中摇曳的样子也算别有一番风情了。

 

但丁不耐烦的跺着地面，  
“这个时候不是该跑出来一堆低级恶魔了吗？”

正当这样想着，仿佛凭空出现一般，

数量庞大的恶魔冒了出来。

 

“这算什么啊，电影吗，切。”摸了摸枪，但丁选择了沉默，按照小说的发展，接下来应该会有个恶魔出来救了艾斯莉亚。

 

“啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！”看到恶魔的正常反映，但丁无聊的看着尖叫的艾斯莉亚，这样的无聊故事还是赶快结束吧。

 

一个恶魔将杰瑞打倒后，吼叫着像艾斯莉亚扑过去。

 

正当但丁快忍不住的想要大干一场时，

 

一抹熟悉的蓝色身影挡在了艾斯莉亚面前，利落的一刀将恶魔切成两半。

 

“维吉尔？！”这下子但丁真的愣住了，小说中的那个恶魔虽然记不清名字了，可至少不是维吉尔，  
这点记忆力但丁还是有自信的。

 

维吉尔还是一样的面无表情，  
冷冷的看了眼但丁。

 

“怎么回事啊，为什么出现的会是维吉尔？”疑惑的看着维吉尔轻松的解决掉剩下的恶魔，但丁扶起了吓瘫在地上的艾斯莉亚。

 

“没事吗？”

 

“谢谢，”虽然受了惊吓，不过艾斯莉亚还是坚强的笑了下，“谢谢你救了我们。”

不过艾斯莉亚马上就发现到但丁和维吉尔的相似，  
毕竟是有着相同的银发和脸孔。

 

“请问，你们是....”

 

“这是我老哥，维吉尔。”但丁烦躁的抓了抓脑袋，剧情的发展已经和小说中的不同了。

该出现的恶魔并没有出现，  
隐约感到一丝不安，但丁自己都不知道为什么会有种危机感。

 

艾斯莉亚该不会看上维吉尔了吧，那么无聊的剧情连恶魔都不会看的.................

 

“你怎么会在这里？”但丁盯着维吉尔问，好像要在维吉尔身上穿出洞般的视线。

 

“天晓得，”维吉尔看了眼一旁的艾斯莉亚，“我醒过来时就在这里了，刚刚感觉到你的气息才过来的。”

 

简单的向艾斯莉亚介绍了一下，  
但丁说两人是旅行的恶魔猎人，在沙漠中遇到风暴才分散的。

 

因为看到维吉尔轻松的解决掉大批恶魔，所以艾斯莉亚对但丁的说法并没有什么疑惑。

 

之后几个人将受伤的杰瑞送回了旅店，由艾斯莉亚来照顾丈夫，  
但丁和维吉尔则负责上街采购食物。

 

“你是说这里是小说中的世界？”在听完但丁的解释后，维吉尔皱了下眉，“那么离开的方法是什么？”

 

“不知道，”但丁回答的很干脆。

 

无聊的在街上闲逛着，只是中途因为没有卖pizza的地方而让但丁抱怨了一下。

 

嘈嘈嚷嚷的街道上人来人往，但丁走着走着突然开口。

“其实哪里都差不多啦，”抱着买到的食物，但丁头也不回的向前走着。

 

“反正我唯一的亲人就只有你了，在哪边的世界都没有关系。”

 

因为但丁难得的示弱而感到有些奇怪，维吉尔忍不住看着面前的背影。  
“你的脑袋被恶魔打坏了吗？”

 

“..................”

 

就这么无言的回到旅馆，但丁一言不发的将自己关到了屋子里。

 

阴暗的房间中传来一声低沉的叹息，  
“笨蛋维吉尔！”

 

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

并不是迟钝，只是有时我们还欠缺一个理由，  
哪怕那理由荒唐的更像是借口。

 

改变正在渐渐滋生....................

 

第四章

 

因为杰瑞的伤并不严重，在休息了两天之后艾斯莉亚决定继续向南方前进。

 

本来并不想同行的但丁在艾斯莉亚的热切邀请下还是同意了。

 

不过真正的原因但丁自己也不知道，也许是为了找到回去的方法，也许只是无聊，总之想不清楚地事情就不要多想，这才是但丁的作风。

 

维吉尔还是老样子的很少开口。

 

“小时候明明不是这样子的，”但丁看着马车外不断变换的景色，心不在焉的想着，“是从什么时候开始变的呢？”

 

小时候的维吉尔虽然不像自己那么爱惹麻烦，可也绝对不是现在这么冰冷的。

 

在母亲死后，两个人离开家，分开了一年，再次相见时已经什么都不同了。

 

“接下来要怎么办。”闭着眼睛的维吉尔突然开口问但丁，

其实维吉尔也发现到两个人之间的气氛有些奇怪，

可是仿佛有着很深的鸿沟，无论怎样也无法越过。

 

于是便只能奇怪的僵持着。

就像两个人长久以来的争斗，看看谁先认输。

 

“不知道，”但丁也没有回头，依旧看着外面。

 

睁开眼睛，看着明显心不在焉的但丁，维吉尔皱了下眉头，“这应该是某种结界，只要打破关键的能量石就能离开了。”

 

“这地方这么大，谁知道那鬼石头在哪里。”但丁转过头，狠狠的盯着哥哥的眼睛，烦躁感突如其来的冒了出来。

 

总是这样，该死。

 

但丁懊恼的扯着马车上的窗帘，其实为什么懊恼他自己也不清楚，只是本能的感到不对劲，似乎内心的某个地方在不停叫喧着一般。

 

不该是这样的。  
那么应该是什么样？可恶...........

 

直视着但丁，维吉尔的目光依旧冷峻，不过他马上又闭上了眼睛，转向另一个方向，继续安静的闭目养神。

 

于是车厢里又安静了下来。

直到中午艾斯莉亚来喊两人吃饭。

 

越靠近南方，气候便越湿润，路边的植物也渐渐多了起来。  
中午的时候，  
杰瑞将马车停在一小片树林旁边，而艾斯莉亚则拿出了准备好的食物。

 

“坐马车很辛苦吧，”笑着将有些干的面包递给维吉尔，艾斯莉亚的眼睛闪烁着美丽的绿色光芒，“车厢很小，所以挤进你们两个已经是极限了呢。”

 

“还好，”接过面包，维吉尔只是进行简单的回答。

 

“不过你们两兄弟真的差很多呢，”仿佛想到了什么，艾斯莉亚连忙又补充说，“我是说你们的性格。外表的话两个人真的是一摸一样呢，  
真不愧是双胞胎啊。”

 

吃着不怎么样的干面包，但丁看了看笑得很开心的艾斯莉亚，

“老哥他一直就是那样子，冷的像块石头。”

 

“不会啊，”艾斯莉亚吃惊的看着但丁，“我觉得冷酷的人更让人有安全感呢，维吉尔看起来就很强的样子，上次还救了我们呢。”

 

“哼...”但丁扭过头，发泄似的咬着手里的面包。

而艾斯莉亚则是掩着嘴忍不住的笑了一下。

 

“白痴弟弟，”维吉尔看着但丁幼稚的举动，自然而然的伸手想要摸摸但丁的头发，小时候他经常这样捉弄狼狈的但丁。

 

不过但丁一侧身闪了过去。

 

于是维吉尔收回伸出的手，气氛一下子又奇怪起来。  
一场午餐就这么在诡异的气氛中结束了。

 

第五章

 

旅行平静的近乎乏味，不过无论是但丁还是维吉尔都知道，  
真正的危险一直都在他们身旁徘徊。

 

斯巴达的血是会吸引灾祸的，

只有这一点是两人的共识。

 

于是一行人在奇怪的气氛中来到了小城特斯。

 

表面上平静的小城似乎也隐藏着什么秘密，不过艾斯莉亚夫妻却像什么也没有觉察般的进入了这座小城。

 

“老哥，有点不对劲。”即使是大大咧咧的但丁也觉察到了问题，“安静的有些过分了吧。”

 

维吉尔对恶魔气息的感知远比但丁敏锐，这个时候已经握住了刀柄。

 

“停下来吧，”但丁招呼着艾斯莉亚，“这里看样子已经被恶魔占领了。”

 

吃惊的停下马车，艾斯莉亚不可致信的看了看安静的小城。  
除了过分安静，似乎一切都很正常。

“怎么可能，之前我们路过的时候还是好好的啊。”

 

“总之你们就待在这里吧，”夸张的伸着懒腰，但丁的口气一如既往的懒散，“这些日子可把我闲坏了呢，再不运动下身体就要生锈了。”  
说着将双枪高高抛起再稳稳接住。

 

“走吧。”并没有看但丁，维吉尔说完后就像城内走去。

 

留下杰瑞和艾斯莉亚，

两人一前一后的向小城的中心走去。

 

“维吉尔....”突然开口，但丁看着面前兄长的背影，莫明其妙的烦躁感又涌了出来。

 

就在但丁想说点什么的时候，  
一小队低级恶魔出现了。

 

接下来便是一边倒的战斗，像这样的小角色对但丁他们来说实在太过简单。

 

“这场派对也太无聊了吧，”轻松的解决掉最后一只恶魔，但丁摆了个收枪的Poss，“把我们弄到这里的家伙到底在想什么啊。”

 

冷冷的看了但丁一眼，维吉尔转身离开，  
“处理完了就走，不要废话。”

 

“该死，你这算对亲爱的弟弟的态度吗，”烦躁的拉住要离开的维吉尔，但丁觉得脑子里一团乱。

 

奇怪到诡异的热度一直升个不停，而这一切的导火索就是维吉尔，他这个双胞胎的哥哥。

 

在脑袋反映过来之前，  
但丁已经吻住了维吉尔。

 

一开始只是赌气般的吻，在碰到那冰凉而柔软的嘴唇时却改变了性质。  
像是要把对方吞吃掉的狠狠啃着，  
但丁把自己完全交给了本能，脑海中一片空白，只是拼命的想要减少那种诡异的热度。

 

出乎意料的，维吉尔既没有反抗，也没有迎合，就那么冷冷的站在那里。  
用一种奇怪而复杂的目光看着有些痴迷其中的但丁。

 

直到最后两人分开，维吉尔也没有发出一点声音。

 

“该死，”清醒过来的但丁狠狠的骂着，看着越走越远的蓝色背影，感觉有些东西越加清晰起来。  
“我该不会...........”

 

懊恼的抓着头发，但丁的表情异常奇怪。

 

想不明白就不要多想，毕竟顺从本能才是恶魔的生活方式。

 

这个时候无论但丁还是维吉尔，内心深处都萌生了一丝异样的情愫，  
不过他们什么都没有做，

只是像往常一样的僵持着。

仿佛在等待某种契机的出现。

 

第六章

 

虽然解决掉了小城中的恶魔，  
但出于安全地考虑，一行人并没有进入城市。  
而是在城边的树林扎营。

 

由艾斯莉亚夫妻负责准备帐篷，而但丁他们则要准备晚餐用的篝火。

 

在维吉尔先行离开之后，两个人就没再说过话。

 

不过但丁总算搞清楚了自己一直以来焦躁的原因。  
虽然这原因可笑到了荒唐的地步。

 

爱上了自己的双胞胎哥哥？  
因为他的冷淡而感到不安？

 

这样的理由连但丁自己都感到诡异，不过现实就是那么可笑。

 

但丁看了看不远处靠在树旁闭目养神的维吉尔，  
将手中的枯树枝一把扔进火堆中。

 

“管他的呢....”发泄似的嘟囔着，但丁狠狠的皱起眉头。

 

身为半恶魔，人类的道德观但丁并不是那么在意。  
亲兄弟乱伦在他眼里确实没有什么。

 

别扭的逃避着，  
但丁讨厌的是输给维吉尔这件事。

他们兄弟间一直进行着各种各样的争斗，仿佛能从这种争斗中得到什么扭曲的快感般乐此不彼。

 

而现在，他竟然爱上了维吉尔？

 

这无疑是最大的讽刺。

 

有着完全相同外貌的双胞胎，有着南辕北辙性格的两兄弟，

除了流着相同的斯巴达的血，

但丁实在找不出两人的共同点。

 

紧盯着不断晃动的火苗，但丁自己也说不出是一种什么感觉。

 

“要开饭了，”艾斯莉亚端着一小锅浓汤走了过来，这对兄弟间的不合她也觉察到了，  
可是又不知该做些什么，只能尽量的调解一些气氛。

 

但丁看了看温和的笑着的艾斯莉亚，不由得想，

艾斯莉亚是个不错的女人，连但丁都不得不承认。

成熟，温柔，体贴，善良，

虽然不是顶尖的美丽，可是她有着一双完美的翡翠般的绿眼睛。

 

唯一让但丁感到松了一口气的是艾斯莉亚并没有像小说中那样爱上维吉尔。

不过这也代表着接下来的剧情已经脱离了原轨。

 

本该出现的恶魔没有出现，所以接下来的一切都成了未知。

 

四个人围坐在火堆旁安静的吃着晚餐，

因为维吉尔身上不断散发的冰冷气息，

一顿饭吃的异常无聊。

 

“喂，老哥，不要总板着一张脸，”像是受不了这压抑的气氛，但丁突然开口，“看着你这种表情连饭也会变难吃的。”

 

维吉尔并没有回答，

甚至比平时更加冷淡。

 

这算什么啊。  
在心底小声抱怨着，但丁飞快的吃完了手里的东西。

 

这个样子下去不行，单细胞的但丁永远都是行动派。  
既然爱上了维吉尔，那么也没有什么不好意思的了。

 

经过简单的思考，但丁就得出了结论。

虽然同样倔强高傲，  
可是在承认自己输了这件事上，但丁要比自己的哥哥更加豁达，或者说不在意。

 

“跟我过来一下，”不由分说的拉起维吉尔，但丁向一旁的树林深处走去。

 

虽然不悦的皱起眉头，不过维吉尔还是跟着但丁走进了树林。

他们之间需要好好的聊一下，

即使两个人都不太乐意的样子。

 

不过随着天边的夕阳落下，  
一片厚重的乌云在他们头顶渐渐成型，

仿佛带着恶魔的诅咒般翻滚个不停，似乎又在象征着接下来即将到来的灾难。

 

第七章

 

黄昏最后的一点余晖也被茂盛的植物遮掩住，  
使森林显得异常阴暗诡异。

 

“说吧，有什么事。”当走到森林深处的一片空地上时，维吉尔终于开口询问。

 

维吉尔并不是迟钝到没有觉察但丁的改变。

不过对他来说，

但丁同样是个奇怪的存在。

 

唯一的双胞胎弟弟？世上仅存的亲人？  
又或者是一生的敌人？  
还是其他的一些什么..........

 

正因为分辨不清，  
所以维吉尔选择了眼不见心不烦。

 

对但丁冷淡，疏远两人的距离。

 

不过这一切似乎起了相反地效果。

毕竟他的笨蛋弟弟是个不懂得忍耐的家伙，无论是以前还是现在。

 

“那个，”好像还是有些犹豫的顿了一下，但丁看了看一直是同一副表情的哥哥，还是开了口，

“我就直说了吧，  
我好像爱上你了，维吉尔。”

 

“知道了，还有事吗？”  
维吉尔就像听到一件再普通不过的事情般冷静，仿佛刚刚说出这些惊人话语的并不是他的弟弟。

 

“喂，你这算什么态度啊！！”恼怒的抓住维吉尔的衣领将他揪了起来，但丁对维吉尔这种态度感到异常的气愤。

 

仿佛高高在上的藐视一般的语调和态度，  
让但丁的理智迅速蒸发沸腾。

 

无论什么情况下，他的双胞胎哥哥总能最快的激怒他，  
就像他激怒维吉尔一样。

 

“那么你还希望我怎么说，亲爱的弟弟，”扯出一个充满了讥讽的笑容，维吉尔就像看着这世间最可笑的闹剧一般盯着但丁，

“难道要我像女人一样抱着你吻个不停吗？”

 

虽然明知道会激怒但丁，维吉尔还是没有停下的打算。

毕竟这是他们一贯的相处模式。

用言语和武器不断攻击对方，直到有一方认输倒下。

 

不过接下来的瞬间，  
维吉尔就被但丁的叛逆钉在了地上。

 

由肚子里穿过的长剑狠狠的钉入泥土中，鲜血因为被剑堵住而没有流出太多。  
不过流下来的少许血液混杂着泥土显得十分泥泞。

 

“恼羞成怒了吗，笨蛋弟弟，”仿佛没有痛感一般，维吉尔的笑容还是那样充满了讽刺。

 

伤口已经开始快速愈合，  
恶魔的自愈能力强到恐怖，  
而斯巴达的血则给予他们近乎不死之身的肉体。

 

“如果这是哥哥大人的希望，那么我到不介意扮演一下好男人的角色。”稍稍冷静下来的但丁笑得十分夸张。

 

他们的恶魔之血在这时显得那么好用，

至少不用担心一不小心将维吉尔杀死。

 

单手将维吉尔的双手控在身体上方，  
但丁知道在肚子上插着剑的时候，即使是维吉尔也使不上多少力气。

 

“你就这么迫不及待的想上你的亲哥哥吗，但丁?”依旧是讽刺的语调，虽然维吉尔知道自己开始变的有些不正常了，不过原因他并不愿意多想。

 

“别告诉我你的神经纤细到会在乎乱伦这点小事，维吉尔哥哥，”一边解着维吉尔的腰带，但丁笑得就像是个纯洁的孩子。

 

微微皱了下眉头，维吉尔也不知道自己是怎么了。

决不是没有推开但丁的能力，

即使是被钉在地上，要踢飞他这个笨蛋弟弟也不是什么难事。

 

可是心里有什么地方在阻止他这样做，从来没有过的烦躁感让维吉尔更加冷静起来。

也许他真的该好好考虑下和但丁的关系了。

 

正当两个人个有所思时，

一阵黑色的雾气在两人身后渐渐成型。

 

“看来不请自来的客人还真多呢，”从维吉尔的身上站起来，顺手拔掉插在维吉尔肚子上的叛逆，但丁的语气恶劣至极。

 

轻松的站了起来，整理好衣服，维吉尔的表情则恢复了一如既往的冰冷。

 

“打扰我们感人兄弟聚会的家伙可是要付出昂贵代价的。”说着但丁毫不犹豫的拔出双枪向黑雾射击。

 

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

恶魔真的会爱上人类吗？

一切谜团即将解开，而维吉尔和但丁又将陷入怎样的麻烦之中呢？

 

其实，这不过是一本无聊的爱情小说，即使它讲述的是恶魔的恋爱史。

 

第八章

 

子弹轻易地穿过了渐渐成型地黑雾，没有激起一点波动，仿佛那诡异的黑色根本不曾存在一般。

 

而太阳已经完全落山，茂盛的森林中寂静地不正常，只剩下刺耳的枪击声。

 

犹如完全不在意但丁的连续攻击一般，  
黑雾渐渐凝聚成一个男子的样子。

 

披着黑色斗篷的男子明显就是一开始交给但丁那本小说的人。

 

“嘿，伙计，总算等到你出场了，虽然时机不是那么合适。”但丁心情不错的吹起了口哨，刚刚的坏心情一扫而空。

 

毕竟这个时候狠狠的干上一架远比和维吉尔互砍更有意思。

 

黑衣男子被斗篷紧紧遮住了脸，不过他的声音却有些意外的好听。

 

“斯巴达的儿子们，你们必须要为自己父亲的错误付出鲜血的代价..................”

 

不耐烦的抠了下耳朵，但丁撇了眼一直是同一副表情的维吉尔，

 

“真是没有新意，要打就赶快。”说着又是一阵双枪连发。

 

不过子弹依旧是穿过了男子的身体，就像穿过空气般没有任何反映。

 

“你们是杀不了我的...............”男子动也没动，“我已经被封印在这本书中2000年了...............”

 

突然远处传来细微的脚步声和艾斯莉亚的呼喊，

 

“但丁，维吉尔，你们没事吗？”

 

黑衣男子浑身一震，  
而后转眼又化为雾气飘散在空气中。

 

轻喘着的艾斯莉亚抚着胸口跑了过来，

 

“但丁，维吉尔，你们没事吧？我刚刚看到有团奇怪的黑雾向这里飘过来，所以有些担心.......”  
说到一半艾斯莉亚就发现了维吉尔身上的血迹，“维吉尔你受伤了？”

 

像听到什么可笑的事情一般，维吉尔冷哼了一声，用轻蔑的眼神瞥了瞥一旁的但丁，而后转身离开。

 

他现在需要时间好好考虑一些事情。

 

虽然这些事情并不是那么有趣。

 

但丁看着一言不发离去的维吉尔，并没有追上去。

 

事情的发展有些诡异，虽然之前也不是没想过维吉尔的反映，  
可是在听到维吉尔的嘲讽时但丁还是忍不住的失去了理智。

 

“该死的.........”狠狠的一拳捣在旁边的树上，但丁感到一股焦躁的火气越升越高。

 

本来不该是这样的。

 

可是稍稍想象一下维吉尔亲切接受自己的样子，但丁又觉得说不出的诡异。

 

“你们之间发生了什么？”站在一旁的艾斯莉亚看着两兄弟奇怪的举动，忍不住担心的问。

 

没有回答，  
但丁烦躁的甩掉了手上的木屑，  
也一言不发的转身离开。

 

只留下一脸担心的艾斯莉亚独自在森林中的空地上。

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

 

回到马车旁的但丁并没有看到维吉尔，  
索性直接找了个位置倒头便睡。

 

来到这个世界也不过几天的事，  
可是两人之间原本微妙的气氛却迅速恶化起来。

 

维吉尔一直是个可恶的人，  
至少但丁是这么认为的。

虽然他是自己唯一的哥哥，而现在自己又荒唐的爱上了他，  
可是这个想法依然不可能消失。

 

胡乱的想着，但丁不知不觉的就睡着了。

 

另一方面，维吉尔也感到很烦躁，至少并不像他表面上看起来那样冷静。

 

但丁有些出乎意料的举动打碎了两人之间和平的假象。

 

使原本就很脆弱的兄弟关系现在变的更加复杂起来。

 

同时，总是隐藏在暗处的敌人也让维吉尔的精神一直紧绷着。

 

不过，事情总是会向着更难以预料的方向发展。

 

第九章

 

夜晚决不会平静，更何况是在这样阴森的树林旁边。

 

但丁才睡了没多久，  
就被慌张的杰瑞叫醒了。

 

“艾斯莉亚，艾斯莉亚她还没有回来，”一脸惊慌的杰瑞紧紧抓着但丁的胳膊，声音慌乱发颤，“我去林子里找过了，可是哪都没有。

艾斯莉亚不是那种会丢下大家不理的人啊！！”

 

烦躁的站了起来，  
说实话但丁现在并没有心情管别人的事，可对象是艾斯莉亚的话，又有种不管不行的感觉。

 

“她一直没回来吗？”多少有些后悔不该把艾斯莉亚一人留在树林里，但丁利索的背上剑，“我去找一下吧。”

 

“求求你了，但丁，”一脸快要哭出来的样子，杰瑞颤抖的仿佛随时都会倒下，“如果没了艾斯莉亚，如果艾斯莉亚出了什么事.....”

 

这就是普通人类之间的爱情吗？

有些无奈的看着慌张过度的杰瑞，  
但丁不禁又想到了维吉尔。

 

摇了摇头使脑袋清醒一下，但丁强迫自己忘掉维吉尔的事，毕竟现在先找到艾斯莉亚才是最重要的。

 

“你在这里待着就行。”简单的交代了一下，

但丁向着树林深处走去。

 

另一方面，  
就在刚刚，并没有离开树林的维吉尔敏锐的发现到气氛的改变。

 

森林渐渐被一股奇怪的黑色气息包裹住，  
和魔界的气氛惊人的相似。

 

本来维吉尔是想找个安静的地方思考一下最近的事情，  
可是这黑暗的气息却让人不得不在意。

 

向着魔力最浓的地区前进，

却有些吃惊的发现刚刚的黑衣人抱着昏迷的艾斯莉亚向着森林的更深处走去。

 

紧随其后，维吉尔想先搞清楚敌人的目的。

 

毕竟拔刀就砍的鲁莽行为也只有但丁那种白痴才会做。

 

跟随黑影前行，  
不一会就来到了一座古堡前。

 

虽然包裹着厚重的黑色雾气，不过古堡却是出人意料的豪华，  
金色的灯光透过磨砂的落地窗隐约闪现，

和周围的诡异气氛完全不符。

 

随着黑衣人的走近，  
古堡的墙壁产生一阵波动，出现仿佛镜面一般的通道。

然后黑衣人一言不发的抱着艾斯莉亚进入了古堡。

 

同时，  
进入了森林的但丁胡乱的四处走着，  
虽然比维吉尔迟钝一些，不过但丁也发现到了气氛的不对劲。

 

凭着本能不断深入森林，  
但丁远远地就看到了一抹熟悉的蓝色身影。

 

“你怎么在这里？”但丁看着一脸深沉的维吉尔，忍不住吃惊的叫了出来。

 

维吉尔的蓝色大衣上还沾着不久前的血，

但丁有些懊恼的盯着那一片血迹，却又不想承认什么。

 

发现了但丁的视线，维吉尔扯着嘴角露出一个讥讽的嘲笑，

 

“怎么，难道还想再捅我一剑吗，白痴弟弟。”

 

只这一句就把但丁那原本就少的可怜的愧疚感蒸发殆尽了。

维吉尔这家伙还是一样该死的可恶。在心里暗骂一声。

 

“这回我更想用下面的那杆剑把你钉在地上呢。”但丁不客气的拔出叛逆，舞了个剑花。

 

“如果你有那个本事就尽管试试，小鬼。”

 

“乐意至极。”

 

第十章

 

省略了开场白，两兄弟直接甩刀干了起来。

 

剑气激起地上的尘土，使但丁看不清维吉尔的表情。

 

斜剑架上维吉尔砍过来的刀，但丁故意向前挪了挪身子，一脚横扫过去，却被维吉尔轻易地闪开。

 

立刻转身挥剑，叛逆在夜色里闪着寒芒。

 

“嘿，我说老哥，你就这么点本事？”

 

“...........哼。”

低身闪过但丁的长剑，  
快速的收刀再拔刀。

 

而后细长冰冷的刀身准确的架上但丁的脖子。

 

略一使力，刀锋浅浅陷入肉中。

 

“还有什么好说的吗，笨蛋弟弟。”像刀一样锐利的双眼紧盯着但丁，维吉尔斜睨着但丁说。

 

看着阴影里一脸嘲讽的维吉尔，  
好像要被杀死一般的痛快感一下子涌了上来。

 

但丁甩手扔了叛逆，  
徒手握住架着脖子的刀锋，

 

鲜血瞬间顺着刀身流向维吉尔的手。

 

“我说，维吉尔...........”声音有些沙哑的开口，

“忠实于自己的欲望没什么不好吧，你干吗老要和自己过不去呢.......”

 

手上用力将刀身向自己拉近，  
不去在意越流越多的血，

 

但丁狠狠的盯着维吉尔的眼睛。

 

“可别说你对我一点意思也没有，亲爱的哥哥.......”

 

“那么你认为我对你有什么意思呢。”眼神锐利的像要把但丁切开一般，维吉尔扯出了一如既往的讥讽笑容。

 

低沉的哼笑了两声，但丁好笑的看着维吉尔，

“你还真是闷骚的可以啊，老哥。”

 

用力夺过维吉尔的刀扔到身后，

不过显然维吉尔也没有真的使力，

否则先断掉的绝对是但丁的手。

 

就着冲力一把将维吉尔按倒在地上，

月光透过茂盛的树叶洒在维吉尔的银发上，说不出的美妙。

 

树叶的阴影落在维吉尔的脸上，

使维吉尔的表情看起来十分奇怪。

 

“服了你了，”没辙的抓了下脑袋，但丁看着地上的维吉尔，“有些事情比起一直烦恼，还是先做了再说吧。”

 

“比起理智还是本能更重要吗，果然是没脑子的白痴........”

 

“嘿，不要忘了我们本来就是恶魔，顺从本能有什么不好...........”

剩下的话消失在唇舌碾转中，  
彼此狠狠的撕咬喘息着，

 

但丁急躁的扯着维吉尔的腰带，手指一把握上了那让人兴奋的位置。

 

“你也不是一点兴趣没有啊，”略带粗暴的上下掳动着维吉尔的欲望，但丁满意的看到手中的东西越来越有精神。

 

微微眯起眼睛，维吉尔像从喉咙里挤出来般发出了一声难耐的呻吟。

 

真TM该死的性感。

 

看着微向后昂起头的维吉尔，  
在心里暗吼一声，但丁一把夹起维吉尔左腿抗到肩上。

 

剩下的手则是飞快的扯掉了维吉尔的长裤。

 

不久前被叛逆贯穿的伤早就好的连痕迹都没了，  
恶魔的身体就是这点好用。

 

带着点调侃的意味，但丁看着身下维吉尔半裸的身体。

 

披风被压在身下，上衣则是被扯到了胸口，完全露出肌理清晰的腹部和已经挺立起来的下体。

 

虽然是和自己几乎完全相同的身体，  
可就是充满着一种说不出的诱人味道。

 

“技术真是差的可以，当你的床伴简直让人无法忍受，小鬼.....”突然裸露的寒意让维吉尔立刻回神，眼睛中满是对但丁的嘲讽。

 

二话没说，抬高维吉尔的腿，

但丁立刻将自己的分身挤近那狭窄的甬道。

 

一瞬间维吉尔仿佛失去了语言能力，喉咙里充满了被卡住般的丝丝声。

 

不过毕竟没有经过前戏，那里干燥紧涩的像要把人夹断一样，就算但丁用了不小的力气，也不过只进去一点。

 

“我说维吉尔，放松一下........”

 

“闭嘴.......”紧闭着眼睛皱紧眉头，维吉尔艰难的吐出一口气，身体在地上几乎觉察不到的轻轻颤抖。

 

深吸一口气，但丁把身子向前挪了一下，借着月光看了看两人连着的那里。

那处理所当然的被撕裂，流出的血顺着身体的曲线落到地上。

 

不过伤口迅速愈合，  
血液倒成了不错的润滑剂。

 

一点一点慢慢推入，看着维吉尔无声喘息的样子，但丁忍不住低头用舌头舔了下维吉尔的脸。

 

“蠢货，给我滚开！”  
像是被但丁的这种行为激怒一般，维吉尔一拳捣上了但丁的脸，毫不留情。

 

巨大的拳冲让但丁有一瞬间的失神，不过还是马上反应过来。

 

“老哥，你害羞了？”一边舔着嘴角被打出来的血，但丁故意缓慢的挪动腰部，满意的看到维吉尔痛苦的皱起眉头。

 

“哼，不过是个乳臭未干的小鬼罢了........”有点艰难的昂起头，维吉尔的目光仍旧像刀一样锋利。

 

不再忍耐的狠狠晃动起腰部，但丁一边感叹着那包裹自己的柔软感触，  
一边低头笑了起来。

 

“那么被小鬼上的感觉如何呢，哥哥大人？”

 

不等回答，就低头吻上了维吉尔。

 

毕竟这么美好的夜晚如果就这么浪费在和维吉尔的互骂中那也未免太没情调了吧。

 

和一开始激烈的吻不同，  
这个吻甜蜜的有些过火，  
舌头紧密缠绕抵死缠绵，微弱的喘息声偶尔会泄露出来。

 

如果真要但丁形容，

他大概会咂着嘴巴说真TMD甜。

 

 

比最爱的草莓圣代还要甜腻的触感，

让但丁觉得脑袋里一团糟糕。

 

手自然的握住维吉尔的欲望用力的揉搓，让两个人更加疯狂的扭在一起。

 

维吉尔也从一开始的不太乐意陷入了深深地欲望当中。  
难耐的呻吟断断续续的传了出来。

 

毕竟他们的身体那么合拍。

好像生下来就是为了彼此而存在一般。

 

高潮来临的时候但丁艰难的吐出维吉尔的名字。

 

维吉尔明显的身体一震，手不知不觉攀上但丁的背，用力扯着但丁的银发。  
他也跟着射了，射出的液体落在但丁的小腹上，说不出的情色。

 

 

头皮上的微痛和着前所未有的快感，  
仿佛整个世界都瞬间沦陷的畅快淋漓的感觉，  
让但丁失了好一会神。

 

而后盯着身下同样瘫软成一团的维吉尔，

月光混杂着特殊的体液味道，  
这一切都疯了似的的美好。

 

“怎么样，对你亲爱弟弟的技术还满意吗？”

 

“不过如此..........”

 

“嘿，你还真是不坦率。”

无所谓的笑了笑，但丁耸耸肩，

 

突然抬身，背着月光，换上一副意外认真的表情，开口。

 

“如何？有没有突然爱上我的感觉呢，维吉尔。”

 

第十一章

 

月光在但丁的银发上留下明亮的光圈，

看着难得一副认真表情的弟弟，

维吉尔露出一个嘲弄般的笑容。

 

“爱上你？看样子你的脑袋真的被恶魔打坏了。”一把推开还压在身上的但丁，维吉尔猛的站起来。

 

粘稠的体液顺着光裸的大腿滑下，

恶心的触感让维吉尔狠狠的皱起眉头。

 

高潮后的疲惫感退的很快，

恶魔的恢复力在这方面也出奇的好用。

 

居高临下的望着还坐在地上的但丁，  
维吉尔终于有点明白了。

 

有些事情确实还得做过之后才能明白。

 

第一次有点认同但丁的观念。

 

挥手用魔力招回扔在一边的爱刀，利索的整理好凌乱的衣服。  
维吉尔片刻便恢复了一如既往的冰冷模样，

 

仿佛刚刚什么都不曾发生。

 

坐在地上的但丁好笑的看着维吉尔重新将自己武装起来，

换了个舒服点的姿势，

说实话但丁现在一点也不着急。

 

自己的哥哥是个怎样口是心非的人但丁可是知道的最清楚。

 

刚刚维吉尔那一眼就让但丁明白了，

 

说是双生子的感应也好，

对一生对手的了解也好，

总之但丁就是知道，

他这个别扭的老哥也不是完全没有感情的啦。

 

胡乱的抹掉手上的血，  
刚刚被刀划破的伤口早就好了，不过流出的血还是很麻烦。

 

但丁不慌不忙的站起身去捡剑，

却突然像想起什么的喊了出来，

 

“惨了！！！！”懊恼的飞快穿上大衣，但丁看着一旁的维吉尔叫了起来，“我来这里是为了找艾斯莉亚的！”

 

要是因为这种事而让艾斯莉亚死掉，即使是但丁也会有些内疚吧。

 

“真是愚蠢。”寒着脸下了评价，维吉尔转身向不远处的古堡走去。

毕竟处理完和但丁的事，接下来的就是那个无聊的恶魔的事了。

 

“谁叫你用那种眼神看我.......”

该死的性感，我当然忍不住了。

 

自觉的吞下后半句，  
但丁任命的跟在维吉尔身后。

 

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

 

另一方面，

 

豪华的古堡的最上层，

 

黑衣男子轻轻的将昏迷的艾斯莉亚放在一张大床上，

 

退下面罩的男子出奇的俊美，

只不过脸上挂着难以形容的奇怪表情。

 

看着床上睡的无比平静的艾斯莉亚，男子像忍不住般想伸手碰一下艾斯莉亚的脸颊。

 

不过伸到一半又迅速收回，

 

而后转身离开空荡的房间。

 

阴森的黑雾围绕在古堡四周，  
即使月光那么明亮也无法透过丝毫。

 

————————————————————————————————————  
一本无聊的爱情小说？  
一个传说中的封印？

 

无论接下来将会发生什么，至少有些东西绝对不会改变。

 

恶魔的恋爱史，一点一点在我们面前展现.............

 

第十二章

 

一前一后的走着，

虽然都没有开口说话，

不过但丁就是觉得两人之间的气氛出奇的好。

 

心情愉快的哼着小调，

但丁时不时故意用手碰碰维吉尔的衣角。

 

愚蠢的就像热恋中的小女生。

 

 

依旧寒着一张脸走在前面，

刻意忽视但丁的举动，

 

说实话维吉尔也不是真的讨厌但丁，只是有时候实在不知道该摆出什么表情来面对这个白痴弟弟。

 

踏着月光，

不一会两人就来到了古堡前。

同时有着破旧和豪华特质的古堡并没有大门。

完全被厚实的墙壁包裹。

 

“另一个空间上的结界。”伸手碰向墙壁，却激起波纹状的虚空，维吉尔很快的下了结论。

 

“那怎么进去？”

在这方面明显不如维吉尔，但丁有点不耐烦的把玩着白象牙。

 

这时一丝诡异的气息渐渐弥漫，

 

“看样子没有必要了.........”回头看看慢慢凝聚的黑雾，维吉尔略略低身，作出战斗准备的姿势。

 

 

“斯巴达的儿子们...............”

 

黑衣男子静静的站在两人面前，

虽然相貌俊美声音动听，

可是他的一举一动就是让人有种不协调的感觉。

 

“我需要你们的血来解开斯巴达的封印...........”

 

“嘿嘿，不要开玩笑了，”夸张的笑了笑，但丁的心情好的出奇，“就凭你吗？连我老爹都打不过的废物？”

 

说完便拔出叛逆向男子砍去。

 

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

 

空荡的屋子里十分昏暗，

只在中央摆着一张豪华的旧式木床。

 

柔软大床上的艾斯莉亚轻轻坐了起来。

 

一瞬间的迷蒙之后，

看着周围熟悉而又陌生的环境，

艾斯莉亚捂着嘴巴飞快的站了起来。

 

慌乱的跑向门口，

艾斯莉亚拼命的摇着被锁死的门，声音中竟然带着哭腔，晶莹的泪珠从美丽的绿眼睛中滴落。

 

“我怎么会....怎么会又一次忘记了你呢，对不起........”

 

不过门太过坚硬，艾斯莉亚只能徒劳地锤打着门，任凭眼泪滴落。

 

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

 

男子甚至并没有移动位置，

但丁所有的攻击都像打在虚空中一般完全落空。

 

没有一同冲上去，维吉尔只是冷冷的看着但丁一个人无聊的做着表演。

 

气氛一时很是奇怪。

 

“你就是艾斯莉亚应该爱上的那个恶魔吧。”

 

突然开口，维吉尔仿佛全都明白了般的对男子说。

 

小说的基本剧情但丁在开始时便告诉了维吉尔，

 

不过因为种种原因，  
之前两人的注意力显然都不在这上面。

 

“...............”

 

“其实只要打碎封印石就可以解开封印了，”冷冷的蔑着嘴角笑了一下，维吉尔的口气依旧冷淡，

“你被封印在这里2000年，可别说你会不知道那女人的眼睛就是封印石。”

 

“..........................”

 

“喂喂，你们两个不要忽视我啊，”恼怒的停手盯着维吉尔，但丁多少有点不高兴了，

“老哥你什么时候发现的，干吗不告诉我。”

 

嘲弄的看着但丁，维吉尔发现自己其实蛮喜欢激怒这个白痴弟弟的。

 

“我有什么要告诉你的必要吗，可怜的蠢才弟弟。”

 

突然打断兄弟两人的对话，

黑衣男子静静开口。

 

“我.......”略一停顿，“我是曾被称为黑之死神的恶魔，在2000年前输与斯巴达后被封印于此。”

 

“连续2000年不断重复着相同的事情，你们知道那是什么感觉吗？”

 

男子渐渐向维吉尔走去，

手中凝聚出黑色的能量球，似乎已经准备好发动攻击。

 

“不断的，不断的重复和一个人类女人的爱情...........”

 

一步步逼近，男子的表情逐渐狰狞起来。

 

“斯巴达的诅咒让我痛苦不堪，而这一切终于要结束了................”

 

第十三章

 

因为实在打不开厚重的橡木门，

艾斯莉亚转头看向房间里唯一的窗户。

 

空荡而阴森的屋子里除了刚刚的豪华大床，就只剩一扇并不太大的窗子。

 

像是要给自己打气般的狠狠擦掉眼泪，

艾斯莉亚一把扯起床上的被单，

 

“可不要小瞧了旅行艺人的勇气.........”

 

使劲将床单拧在一起，

再用布包住拳头打烂玻璃，

艾斯莉亚将并不太结实的床单扔出窗口，

 

“对不起，请再等我一下，我马上就会去到你的身边了.......”

 

而后一闭眼睛，翻出了窗户。

 

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

 

与此同时，  
古堡下，

 

黑衣男子逐渐逼近，他手中的能量球呼应着森林上空浓重的黑雾，翻滚个不停。

 

气氛越加紧张起来。

 

就当但丁和维吉尔都做好了战斗准备时，

 

伴随着一声女人的尖叫，

 

花花啦啦的碎玻璃落了下来。

 

而后是从天而降的艾斯莉亚。

 

窗户比想象中的高，床单比想象中的更加脆弱，

再加上刮个不停的风，

 

艾斯莉亚很自然的掉了下来。

 

“嘿，从天而降的舞伴吗？今天的运气真是出奇的好呢。”一下跃上半空，潇洒的接住落下的艾斯莉亚，

再接着冲力在空中来了个旋身，

而后但丁以很酷的姿势落地。

 

“但丁？”惊魂未定的艾斯莉亚手中还抓着断掉的床单，身体在寒风中微微颤动。

 

不经意的看到一旁脸色古怪的黑衣人，

艾斯莉亚终于忍不住又哭了出来。

 

美丽的绿眼睛中滴落的泪珠落到地上激起小小的尘土。

 

“对不起，请原谅我.........”

 

哭着挣脱但丁，艾斯莉亚向着男子跑去，

 

却被男子一把推开。

 

 

清冷的月光照在艾斯莉亚身上，

淡淡的蓝色合着翡翠般的绿眼睛，美的惊人。

 

“对不起..........”看着面前的人，仿佛除了道歉的话语什么都说不出。

 

艾斯莉亚的眼神中多出了一些其它的东西。

 

爱情能让一个女人坚强到恐怖的地步。

 

回头看了看一旁的但丁和维吉尔，  
艾斯莉亚静静开口。

 

“将你们牵扯进来真的十分抱歉，斯巴达的儿子们，”

 

“虽然这是你们父亲的封印，可是这与你们并无关系..................”

 

抹掉眼泪，艾斯莉亚的声音更加坚定起来。

 

“虽然不断忘记，可是我一直都爱着你，”看着黑衣男子，艾斯莉亚伸出手，

 

“无论忘记过多少次，都会重新爱上你的，即使这只是诅咒。”

 

走上前静静拥住男子，

这一次艾斯莉亚并没有被推开。

 

“所以求求你了，不要再怨恨斯巴达了，

 

如果没有他的封印，我们甚至不会相遇。”

 

 

第十四章

 

艾斯莉亚静静拥住恋人。

绿色的美丽眼睛中不断涌出晶莹的泪珠。

 

看着这样的艾斯莉亚，

 

男子生气的吼了出来，

“我已经厌倦这不断重复的日子了。”

 

“不断的被你遗忘掉的日子。”

 

“好不容易斯巴达的封印开始松动了，为什么不能离开这里！？”

 

狠狠的盯着一旁看好戏般的但丁和面无表情的维吉尔，

男子的脸上第一次挂上属于恶魔的表情。

 

“只要杀了他们，只要用斯巴达的血来祭献，就可以打破这可恶的封印了。”

 

“求求你，不要。”

 

摇着头看着逐渐疯狂起来的爱人，

 

艾斯莉亚闭上眼睛，

 

再次张开眼时，

 

美丽的绿眼睛发出了绚丽的光芒。

 

“但丁，维吉尔，离开这里吧。”温和的笑了笑，紧紧抓住想要冲上前的恋人，

 

艾斯莉亚最后冲着两人眨了眨眼。

 

“希望你们能一直幸福下去，有些东西是不应该错过的........再见了.......”

 

而后绿色的光圈出现在但丁和维吉尔脚下，

 

一瞬间绿色的光芒充满了整个空间。

 

失去意思前，

 

但丁唯一能听见的就是艾斯莉亚充满了悲哀的声音。

 

“请一定要珍惜你们所爱的人啊，但丁，维吉尔..............”

 

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

 

依旧冷清破旧的事务所，

黄昏暗淡的光将整个房间染成迷离的鲜红色。

 

“该死的，等一下！！”

 

猛的从床上坐起来，但丁懊恼的向前伸着手臂。

 

稍微清醒之后，看着四周熟悉到无聊的东西，

但丁可以确定自己回来了。

 

咔嚓。

 

卧室的门被打开，维吉尔拿着那本破旧地羊皮书走了进来。

 

看着还是没什么表情的哥哥，

但丁抓了抓脑袋。

 

“这算什么？爱情小说七日游吗？”

 

好笑的抖抖肩膀，

一下子从床上蹦了起来。

 

“就这么回来了，连一场尽兴的派对都没有，还真是无聊的旅游。”

突然又像想起什么般暧昧的笑了笑，

故意凑近维吉尔，

 

“也不能说一点收获没有啦..........”停顿了一下，手不规矩的摸上了维吉尔的腰，

 

“至少我有吃到很美味的一顿大餐，你说是不是，亲爱的哥哥.......”

 

狠狠的将手中的书砸到但丁头上，

维吉尔扯出个冷冷的笑容。

 

 

那种居高临下带着蔑视感的挑衅视线，

出奇的诱人。

 

有点发愣的看着维吉尔，

但丁突然觉得有点心跳加速。

 

别扭的转过头，  
故意扯开话题。

 

“不知道艾斯莉亚怎么样了，”而后又有点好笑的摇摇头，

 

“不管怎么说，和恋人一起待了2000年，应该也算不错了吧。”

 

扯着嘴角看着微微有些脸红的但丁，

维吉尔第一次主动靠近但丁。

 

在他反应过来之前送上一个热辣的吻。

 

手指用力抓紧但丁的银发，  
迫使将两人的距离不断拉近。

 

火热尽爆的吻就像一场华丽的华尔兹，  
厚重的喘息让彼此的味道更加清晰。

 

从一开的吃惊当中缓过神，

但丁也使出了浑身解数开始反击。

 

舌头和舌头彼此纠缠，

用上牙齿撕咬个不停，

 

说实话但丁直到现在都还有种做梦的感觉。

 

 

那个别扭的维吉尔竟然会主动吻他？

 

 

那感觉简直美妙到了不可思议的地步。

 

放弃无聊的思考，

纯粹凭借本能拼命的吸允撕咬，

两个人衣物凌乱的倒在但丁的单人床上。

 

不太结实的木床立刻发出了吱啦吱啦的悲鸣。

 

“怎么突然变的这么坦白了，亲爱的哥哥......”

 

难耐的分开，

一边大口喘息，手同时不安分的拉扯着维吉尔的腰带，

 

但丁觉得欲望像火一样烧了起来。

 

你瞧，即使是恶魔也会有被欲望冲昏了头脑的时候。

 

下一刻头昏脑胀的但丁就被维吉尔的刀架上了脖子。

 

一瞬间的失神，

 

维吉尔利索的翻身将但丁压在身下，

嘴角上的嘲讽第一次让但丁觉得那么刺眼的可恶。

 

“我想我们之间有些帐需要好好算算了，但丁。”

 

第十五章

 

 

“我想我们之间有些帐需要好好算算了，但丁。”

 

黄昏的余晖透过有些肮脏的玻璃照在维吉尔身上，

 

被撕咬的红肿起来的嘴唇配着满溢的嘲弄，

 

使维吉尔看起来异常的那什么什么又什么什么。

 

自动忽略了脖子上的刀。

 

“嘿，我说老哥，”声音嘶哑的开口，但丁觉得那把火烧的更猛了，

 

不自觉的抬了抬被维吉尔紧紧压住的身体，

任凭脖子上开了伤口。

 

“我知道你可能有点不满，不过算帐的事能不能先等等...........”

 

手不由自主的摸上维吉尔宽厚的背脊，

极其挑逗的沿着尾椎骨向上摸索，

 

“你瞧，我都快要忍不住了..........”

 

“哼...”冷冷的看着身子下的但丁，

 

维吉尔加深了笑容。

 

用左腿顶住但丁的腹部，手上微微用力将刀向前推进，

迫使但丁倒回床上。

 

血沿着颈项流到白色的床单上，

些微的血腥气氛让两个都更加沸腾起来。

 

恶魔对血的渴望是一种本能，

而鲜血的味道更能刺激这两兄弟的欲望。

 

粗鲁的扯掉但丁的红色大衣，

紧紧盯着身下的弟弟，

维吉尔的眼神即使是在欲望中也是同样锋利。

 

咽下口水，

但丁觉得浑身仿佛火烧般的炎热。

 

脖子上刀锋的冰冷混合着维吉尔身上热烈的气息，

让一切都不正常起来。

 

低头就着一手拿刀的姿势舔上但丁裸露的胸口和腹部，

维吉尔不得不承认有时候遵循本能确实更适合他们这种半人半魔的怪物。

 

“老哥，能不能先等等..........”

 

出乎意料的但丁竟然喊停，

多少有点吃惊的抬起头，

 

下一个瞬间维吉尔就被但丁的左勾拳打翻在一旁。

 

一阵哗啦的锁链声响，

 

双手立刻被三节棍绑住钉在床上，

木板被穿透的吱啦声合着两人的喘息，

让房间中充满了情色的味道。

 

“下次记得要绑住我的手再开工，没经验的哥哥，”

 

满意的看着维吉尔皱着眉头倒在床上，

但丁故意伸出舌头舔着嘴唇。

 

“下次我一定会谨慎的用刀把你钉在地上的，但丁。”

恶狠狠的盯着一脸得意的但丁，对脸上的刺痛反而不是那么在意。

 

“无比期待，哥哥。”

 

哼哼低笑两声，

低头再次吻上那美妙的双唇，

同时一把扯掉维吉尔的皮裤。

 

说真的但丁实在是忍不住了，

 

胡乱的抹了把脖子上的血涂在维吉尔紧缩的那里，

手指毫不留情的捅了进去。

 

“该死的，你放松点..........”

 

干涩的甬道紧紧的绞住但丁的手指，那柔软的触感却又极该死的诱人。

 

紧皱着眉头昂起头，

体内的不适感让维吉尔轻微的扭动腰部。

 

不过这显然适得其反的刺激到了但丁。

 

“抱歉了老哥，你忍一下吧........”

 

飞快的撤出手指换上自己的欲望捅了进去，

但丁狠狠的晃动起腰部，

不给维吉尔一点适应的时间。

 

硬生生的挤进让那里很自然的再次撕裂，

 

不过显然两人的注意力都不在那上面。

 

一手控住维吉尔的腰，另一只手抚上同样灼热的欲望，

 

皮肤上散发的热度同时折磨着两人。

 

纯粹本能式的前后抽插，让快感越积越多。

 

但丁低头吻着维吉尔，

似乎整个世界都在旋转着坠落沦陷般美好，

 

舌头纠缠在一起，  
维吉尔的腿不由自主的夹紧但丁的腰，

 

轻微颤动的腰杆会在但丁顶住某个地方时难耐的扭动，

不断紧缩的后穴，

紧皱的眉头，

略微凌乱的头发，

近乎慌乱的喘息，

 

这一切都发了疯似的该死的美好。

 

放开嘴唇，  
转而咬住维吉尔上下鼓动的喉结，

微咸的汗水的味道让但丁浑身颤抖逼近高潮。

 

“维吉尔........维吉尔.....”

 

不在乎是不是咬破了维吉尔的喉管，

嘴里腥甜的芬芳让欲望彻底脱轨，

 

含糊不清的嘟囔着维吉尔的名字，

 

高潮的时候但丁紧紧抓住被绑在上方的维吉尔的手，

手指纠缠在一起，

 

而维吉尔也非常配合的扭动着腰贴了上来，  
让自己的欲望在但丁的小腹上摩擦。

 

颤抖着紧贴在一起，两人同时达到高潮。

 

浓厚的体液味道弥漫在不大的卧室中，

 

脑袋清醒过来时，  
天不知道什么时候已经完全黑了。

 

但丁无力的倒在维吉尔身上重重的喘息着。

一场性爱似乎耗尽全部精力般酣畅淋漓的舒爽。

 

看着同样虚脱的维吉尔，

忍不住再次吻了上去。

 

甜蜜又美好，

他们似乎只有在这种时候才能如此平静的对待彼此的关系。

 

柔软的舌头夹杂着撕咬的血腥，

甜腻到诡异的触感仿佛刻进大脑般让人难以忘怀。

 

“维吉尔..........你就承认了吧.........”

 

喘息着分开，

拔掉绑住维吉尔双手的三截棍，

但丁用一种可笑的认真眼神看进维吉尔的蓝眼睛深处。

 

“爱上我并不是那么可耻的事情吧？”

 

没有承认也没有否认的推开但丁站了起来，

捡起地上散乱成一团的衣服，

不过微微有些发红的耳朵显然出卖了他们主人的心情。

 

从后面抱住维吉尔，

但丁弯着腰低笑了起来，

 

虽然维吉尔看不到但丁的表情，  
可显而易见那一定是非常想让人痛扁的无耻表情。

 

别扭的站在那里任但丁抱着，

说不出的复杂感觉弥漫开来。

 

最终还是一把挥开但丁，

昏暗的屋子里两个人对视了一眼，

 

相同的银发，相同的脸，相同的身体。

 

可这又有什么关系呢？

 

爱上了就是爱上了，即使再多的谎言也不能改变这一点。

 

但是，

比起无聊又短暂的爱情，

双生子的关系或许更加牢靠的多。

 

相比起漫长岁月中独自一人的寂寞，  
乱伦反而成了无关紧要的小事。

 

“维吉尔.........”

刚刚开口又不知该说些什么，

最后但丁还是任命的走过去抱住他，

 

温柔的充满着独占欲的拥抱，

让两个人都安静下来。

 

于是夜幕降临，

宛如无数个日日夜夜那般................................

 

 

尾声

 

之后但丁的事务所又恢复到了从前的样子，

一如既往的冷清破旧。

仿佛什么都不曾发生，日子继续无聊下去。

只是偶尔维吉尔会和但丁一起去出任务。

 

虽然什么都不做的只是在一旁看着，

不过两个人已经发生了改变..................

 

 

 

“维吉尔，今天晚饭吃PIZZA吧～”

 

“去死.............”

 

“那就决定是PIZZA了，还有甜点的草莓圣代也不能少～”

 

“........................”

 

“喂喂，别总板着脸啊，很难看的～”

 

“...................”

 

“好啦好啦，我知道了，维吉尔你别生气啦～”

 

 

恶魔真的没有感情吗？恶魔真的不知道爱吗？

至少我不这样认为。

因为有那么一对兄弟，他们同时流着恶魔和人类的血，

彼此争斗却又相爱。

 

不对不对，也许他们之间的羁绊并不因该称之为爱，

不过，无论怎么说，他们的命运紧紧纠缠，仿佛那永不停息的时光之河...............


End file.
